Quand ouvriras tu les yeux?
by FoXyFaLlEnAnGeL-11
Summary: Le célèbre Festival annuel des fleurs commence à Konoha et tous cherchent un cavalier ou une cavalière. Alors que Sakura évite le sujet pour ne pas envenimer sa relation avec Sasuke, celui-ci invite Karin. Elle réalise avec effroi qu'elle sera seule pour l'événement. Toutefois, une invitation singulière viendra bouleverser les cœurs et surtout celui d'un certain Uchiha.
1. Une invitation spéciale

Et bien voilà…

Après avoir écrit quelques histoires en anglais, j'avais envie d'écrire dans ma langue maternelle. Alors, je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire, mais j'essaie tout de même. Voici donc le premier chapitre.

Vos commentaires et votre soutien sont les bienvenus! ^_^

Bisous

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1 – Une invitation spéciale**

.

* * *

.

Le jour venait de se lever sur Konoha et les doux rayons du soleil réchauffaient déjà les maisonnées endormies du paisible village, lorsque Sakura Haruno fit son entrée à l'hôpital. Un autre quart de travail l'attendait et elle était ravie de pouvoir débuter celui-ci par du travail personnel. Elle profita donc du temps qu'il lui était octroyé pour terminer ses dossiers médicaux. Près de deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était complètement absorbée par l'un d'eux, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta et manqua de jeter la totalité de sa paperasserie sur le sol. Sur le point de laisser s'exprimer sa fureur, la belle Haruno jeta un regard enragé vers la porte, mais fut abasourdie par la vision sanglante qu'elle y vit. Devant elle, se tenaient le héros de Konoha et leur ancien coéquipier, bras dessus, bras dessous, complètement ensanglantés.

« Sasuke? » demanda la jeune fille avec stupéfaction, « Mais que fais-tu là? Je croyais que tu partais en mission aujourd'hui. »

« Oui et bien… Demande à Naruto ce qui s'est passé… » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, voir même furieux.

« Naruto? » questionna la jeune femme en s'approchant du duo.

« Je te jure Sakura. Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'il n'y parait! » commença le jeune homme avec un sourire niet.

« Naruto, c'est moi le médecin ici. Laisse moi y jeter un œil. » l'interrompit-elle en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Acquiescant, le blondinet prit la jambe droite fracturée de son ami et glissa celui dans la pièce vers la chaise vacante qui se trouvait devant le bureau de la belle aux cheveux roses. Lorsque Sasuke fut convenablement installé, Sakura s'approcha doucement de celui-ci et utilisa son chakra pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Une jambe fracturée, un poumon perforé, la clavicule brisée et les nombreuses coupures qui couvraient son corps n'étaient que la pointe de l'iceberg.

« Alors? » demanda Sakura tout en débutant les soins.

« J'étais en mission et il y a eut un pépin. Tsunade a envoyé Sasuke et son équipe pour nous donner un coup de main, mais les choses ont tourné au vinaigre. Du coup, j'ai conduit Sasuke directement à l'hôpital et la vieille a annulé sa participation à la prochaine mission. » expliqua Naruto en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son amie.

« Je vois… Et toi, ça va? » s'enquit la jeune femme, inquiète vu l'état de leur ami.

« Kyuuby s'est chargé de tout. » annonça le blond d'un sourire charmeur.

« Au moins… » grommela la belle avant de donner à nouveau son attention au jeune Uchiha.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait à soigner Sasuke, Naruto l'informa un peu plus sur sa mission. Le blondinet et son équipe avaient été envoyés dans la région de Suna pour enquêter sur la mystérieuse disparition d'un couple de voyageurs. Malheureusement, la mission qui devait être simple s'est avérée être un véritable fiasco. Le groupe de brigands responsable de l'enlèvement les avait surpris et avait voulu les empêcher de nuire. Les brigands kidnappèrent Hinata et attaquèrent Naruto et Kiba avec violence. Voyant la tournure des événements, Naruto envoya une missive au Hokage pour demander de l'assistance et Sasuke fût dépêché avec son équipe composée de Karin et Juugo. Après la guerre, les trois avaient été rapatriés au village. Suite à une longue période de probation, les trois furent admis comme ninjas à part entière et purent participer aux missions. Malgré les insistances de Naruto, Sasuke avait refusé de reformer l'équipe 7.

« Et finalement, on s'est battu contre eux et on a pu récupérer Hinata et les deux voyageurs. En arrivant ici, Juggo et Karin ont conduits les prisonniers en détention et ils devraient nous rejoindrent bientôt. » continua d'expliquer le jeune homme en regardant par la fenêtre du bureau de son amie.

Karin… Cette fille était très étrange. Depuis que Sakura avait affronté Sasuke pour lui sauver la vie un peu avant la guerre, elle était une véritable soie avec la belle aux cheveux roses. Elles étaient devenues de grandes amies et Ino l'appréciait grandement, mais parfois, Sakura se demandait si la rouquine avait vraiment ses intérêts à cœur ou les siens. À quel sujet? Mais celui des garçons évidemment! Depuis quelques semaines, Karin et Sasuke étaient inséparables. Des rumeurs circulaient à leur sujet, mais Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait y porter attention ou non. Après tout, Sasuke était fidèle à lui-même et malgré les contacts physiques occasionnels qu'ils échangeaient, rien ne laissait croire à une relation romantique. Aussi, il ne fallait pas négliger le fait que Sakura se refusait à écouter son cœur. Depuis le retour de Sasuke, leur amitié était compliquée. Même si la petite voix dans sa tête lui criait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, Sakura faisait tout pour l'ignorer. L'amour ne ferait qu'empirer leur relation déjà assez compliquée comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« En tout cas, ils ne vous ont pas manqués… » déclara la jeune médecin en replaçant la côte du beau Uchiha qui ne broncha même pas.

« Ça tu l'as dit! » dit soudain une voix féminine étrangère.

Tournant leurs regards vers la porte, Sakura fut surprise d'y trouver Karin et Juggo. Normalement, les procédures d'incarcérations étaient plutôt longues.

« Salut Sakura! Ça va? » demanda la femme aux cheveux rouges en s'appuyant sur l'épaule en santé de Sasuke.

Celui-ci, agacé, tenta de se débarrasser d'elle, mais en vain. Il concentra alors ses énergies à percer un trou invisible dans le mur en face de lui avec un regard meurtrier.

« Bonjour. Oui et toi? » répondit la jeune femme.

« Absolument! Alors as-tu choisi ton kimono pour le festival? » questionna à nouveau la jolie rouquine en poussant gentiment Sasuke qui ronchonnait, pour aller prendre place près de Naruto.

« Euh… Non pas encore. C'est quand déjà? » répondit Sakura tout en maintenant la jambe de Sasuke en place.

« Mais Sakura! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? C'est demain! Ino va tellement te tuer, voilà deux semaines qu'elle ne cesse de te le rappeler. » rabâcha Karin en faisant de grands signes de bras.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. De toute façon, je ne suis même pas accompagnée, alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à me mettre dans ma garde-robe. » répliqua la jeune médecin en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Tu veux dire dans la petite boîte à bijoux qui te serre de placard? » plaisanta Karin en donnant un petit coup de coude complice à Naruto qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion.

« Non, mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une tonne de vêtement pour être féminine… » grommela la belle aux cheveux rose.

« Si tu le dis. » répliqua Karin avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers le blond, « Et toi Naruto? Tu es prêt pour demain? »

« Oh que oui! J'ai mon kimono, j'ai invité ma copine, j'ai une fleur décorative pour ses cheveux et j'ai même gardé de l'argent pour la sortir toute la soirée! » annonça Naruto d'un sourire fier en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête de manière nonchalante.

« Wow! Hinata a beaucoup de chance. » félicita Karin avec un doux sourire.

« Merci! » remercia le jeune homme.

« Et toi la grande dame du monde? Tu es prête? » demanda Sakura avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Très certainement ma jolie. Tout est prêt, du kimono à la coiffure et mon cavalier m'a promis un ornement de coiffure exceptionnel! » répondit Karin d'un air coquin.

« Tu as un cavalier? Dis donc, c'est récent! Qui est l'heureux élu? » s'enquit Sakura, surprise par la nouvelle.

« C'est moi… » annonça Sasuke en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en fixant son regard sur Karin.

Immédiatement, Sakura se figea sur place et d'un air ahuri regarda tour à tour le jeune homme et sa cavalière. Ils allaient au festival ensemble? Sasuke allait lui offrir un ornement? Sasuke? Ça, c'était incroyable… Réalisant qu'elle avait probablement l'air étrange, la jeune médecin se ressaisit et afficha un sourire un peu gauche.

« Et bien, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser… Voilà, j'ai fini tu es guéri, mais essaie d'y aller doucement avec les entraînements. » dit la belle en se relevant.

« Hn… Merci. » remercia le jeune Uchiha en se levant.

« Bon et bien allons-y, Tsunade nous attend pour les rapports de mission. » déclara Juugo qui était resté muet jusque là.

« Oui! Merci Sakura, on se voit plus tard. » ajouta Naruto en sautant en bas de son bureau.

« Oui. Au revoir Naruto! » répliqua Sakura alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce.

Une fois les cinq ninjas hors de son bureau, Sakura retourna à son bureau et s'assit dans sa chaise. Elle était abasourdie par la nouvelle, mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur la situation. Comment Sasuke et Karin en étaient venus à se côtoyer? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

**.**

**À l'heure du dîner**

.

Exténuée par une matinée rocambolesque suite au départ de ses amis, Sakura soupira de bonheur lorsqu'elle pu enfin s'asseoir à son bureau. Après quelques secondes de pure extase, la jeune femme se ressaisit et se leva pour retirer son survêtement médical. Ensuite, elle attrapa son repas et fila vers les jardins extérieurs pour s'asseoir sur un banc, près des grands chênes qui ceinturaient l'établissement. C'était un endroit magnifique où les infirmières se plaisaient à amener les patients confinés depuis des semaines en chambre de rétablissement. Sakura ne faisait pas exception à la règle et depuis, elle ne cessait d'y venir pour manger ses repas lorsqu'il faisait beau. Ce lieu était spécial pour elle et revigorant. Ici, elle pouvait laisser libre cours à ses émotions et à ses rêvasseries. Aujourd'hui, par contre, elle souhaitait tenter de comprendre ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Le fait que Karin et Sasuke aillent au célèbre festival des fleurs le lendemain la tracassait plus que ce qu'elle ne s'imaginait. Était-ce le fait que Sasuke ait accepté de l'accompagner ou le fait que Karin semblait totalement indifférente aux sentiments de son amie? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir la première bouchée de son repas, Ino fit éruption et manqua de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle par terre.

« Sakura! Je peux m'asseoir? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc.

« Pourquoi pas? » répondit la belle en roulant ses yeux d'exaspération.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ce soir? » questionna-t-elle.

« Après le travail? » répliqua Sakura, incertaine, alors qu'elle avalait doucement son repas.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre à ça? » dit Ino en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement agacée par l'attitude de son amie.

« Je rentre me coucher. » finit par répondre la belle aux cheveux rose.

« Quoi? Mais le festival c'est demain! Non… Ce soir tu viens dormir chez moi! » annonça la blonde avec un énorme sourire tout en engouffrant son amie dans un câlin meurtrier.

« Quoi? Non, Ino! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller chez toi ce soir. J'ai encore une grosse journée devant moi et j'aimerais pouvoir dormir un peu. À cause de ce stupide festival, Tsunade m'a demandé d'aider les villageois à remplir un tas de tâches. Il faut vraiment que je sois en forme pour les faire. » tenta de s'interposer la jeune médecin.

« Ne fais pas la rabat-joie Sakura! Allez viens chez moi! Je te promets de te laisser dormir cette nuit et en plus, demain, je dois aussi accomplir des tâches. On pourra les faire ensemble pour que ça aille plus vite. Apporte tes affaires pour le festival, comme ça je pourrai t'aider à te préparer avant de partir! » ajouta la blonde pour convaincre sa meilleure amie.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça? » demanda Sakura en désespoir de cause.

« Tu as tout compris! » répliqua Ino, tout sourire.

« Bon, très bien… Mais je te jure que si quoi que ce soit ne fonctionne pas tel que prévu, je remballe mes trucs et je fiche le camp chez moi. » finit par céder la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

« Mais oui Grand front! Cesses de t'inquiéter! En plus, il va te falloir un miracle pour emballer un mec à cette allure! Est-ce que tu mets l'anti-cerne que je t'ai donné? » questionna la jeune Yamanaka en auscultant le visage de la rose.

« Ah, ah! Très drôle. De toute façon ce ne sera pas un problème puisque j'y vais seule. » dit la jeune femme en se défaisant de l'emprise de son amie.

« Quoi? » demanda Ino, stupéfaite.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. » rajouta Sakura d'un regard sérieux.

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas de cavalier? Même Karin en a un! » hurla presque la blonde.

« Je n'ai pas de cavalier et Karin y va avec Sasuke… » expliqua la jeune médecin en grignotant quelques légumes.

« Quoi? Mais comment a-t-elle réussi ça? » s'interrogea Ino en se frottant le menton.

Alors qu'un silence de mort s'installait, la blonde se tourna vers son amie et aperçut la mine soucieuse de celle-ci. Sakura avait bien des talents, mais pas celui de dissimuler ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait.

« Oh, oh! Alors ça… Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » déclara la jeune Yamanaka.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » demanda Sakura en regardant son amie.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais cet air étrange… » répondit la blonde.

« Je n'ai pas d'air étrange… » répliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

« Mais si! Sakura… Tu te plonges dans le travail depuis des mois et plus je te mets la pression pour que tu sortes, pire c'est. Je ne sais pas quel mensonge tu te racontes, mais tu es loin d'avoir fait ton deuil de Sasuke. Et depuis qu'il y a le festival, tu as personnellement demandé à faire plus d'heures pour ne pas rencontrer personne. Mais dans ton fort intérieur, tu espérais que Sasuke t'invite quand même à ce festival. Tout ça c'est psychologique! » annonça Ino d'un air sévère.

« Bien voyons… Bien que ton joli récit mensonger soit extrêmement fascinant, tu as tort. Je n'en ai rien à faire de Sasuke et si Karin et lui sont heureux, j'en suis heureuse. Et pour ce qui est de tes analyses psychologiques, tu peux te les garder. » protesta la jolie Haruno.

« Très bien! Continue de te mentir, mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes jupes lors que tu les verras s'embrasser! » déclara la blonde.

« Ils sortent ensemble? » demanda Sakura avec une mine déconfite.

« Euh non! Mais tu vois comment tu réagis? Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour lui. Je ne te crois pas! » répondit Ino avec un léger malaise.

« On peut changer de sujet? » implora la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

« Rahhh! Tu vas me rendre folle! » grommela la jolie Yamanaka en jetant les mains en l'air, exaspérée.

« … »

« De quoi tu veux parler? » demanda la blonde avec un soupir de capitulation avant de voler quelques carottes du repas de son amie.

« Est-ce que c'est si grave de ne pas être accompagnée? » s'inquiéta Sakura malgré elle.

« Bien… Non, mais c'est dommage. Nous serons toutes accompagnées alors que toi non. Tu risques de passer beaucoup de temps seule… » expliqua Ino, un peu embarrassée.

« Vous avez toutes un cavalier? » s'enquit la rose, surprise.

« Oui. J'ai même reçu beaucoup d'invitations. » confessa la jeune Yamanaka.

« Vraiment? Combien? » demanda Sakura stupéfaite.

« Ça-ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine d'en parler… Ah, ah! Alors comment était ton avant-midi? » balbutia la blonde en tentant de changer de sujet.

« Trois? » interrogea la rose, ignorant totalement la feinte de son amie.

Mais celle-ci resta silencieuse.

« Quatre? » se renseigna à nouveau Sakura.

« … »

« Cinq? » insista la jeune médecin.

« Écoute… » débuta Ino avec un regard implorant..

« Cinq! Non sérieux! Cinq! » s'exclama la rose avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui. Mais Shikamaru a changé d'idée quand il a su que Temari participerait à l'événement. » se défendit la blonde devant le sourire moqueur de son amie.

« Bon sang! » rajouta Sakura avec enthousiasme.

« Écoute, le nombre d'invitation n'est pas important, ce qui l'est, c'est que tu cesses de te mettre la tête dans le sable. En plus, on peut toujours te trouver un cavalier pour ce soir. » suggéra Ino en volant une partie du repas de la rose.

« Ah oui? Et tu vas faire ça comment? » questionna Sakura, incrédule.

« Bien… » dit la blonde en réfléchissant.

« Ino. Tout le monde a un cavalier ou une cavalière. Il ne reste plus personne. Naruto y vas avec Hinata, Neji avec Tenten, Shikamaru avec Temari, Sasuke avec Karin, toi avec? » énuméra la jeune Haruno.

« Kiba! » annonça fièrement la jolie blonde.

« Donc toi avec Kiba, Shino est en mission avec Lee et Choji, Sai patrouille les murs et Juggo doit s'occuper du stand de boissons. C'est impossible. » conclut Sakura avec un soupir de désespoir.

« Allons, allons! Ne désespère pas. Il doit bien rester quelqu'un… Izumo? » demanda Ino.

« Sur la patrouille. » répondit Sakura en buvant son breuvage.

« Kotetsu? » questionna à nouveau la jeune Yamanaka.

« Patrouille. » répéta la rose.

« Kakashi? » s'enquit finalement la blonde

« Non mais t'es malade! Je ne vais pas demander à mon sensei de m'accompagner à un festival! De quoi je vais avoir l'air? » manqua d'hurler la jeune femme outrée par la suggestion.

« D'une fille accompagnée par un homme séduisant et convoité? » suggéra Ino avec un sourire moqueur.

« D'une fille désespérée! Tu t'imagines les moments de malaise lorsqu'il devra m'inviter à manger ou lorsqu'on participera à des activités? Non, c'est non! De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Kakashi prendrait congé pour un festival. Ce n'est pas son genre. » répliqua Sakura en tentant de se calmer.

« C'est toi qui voit… » dit la jolie blonde d'un ton amusé, alors que son amie ramassait ses affaires.

« Oui et bien oubli ça. On se voit ce soir. » maugréa Sakura en se levant d'un bond avant de partir en direction de l'hôpital.

« À ce soir! » cria Ino en la saluant de la main.

Décidemment, la rose avait du caractère.

**.**

**Durant la soirée**

.

Accrochant son manteau sur le crochet, Sakura attrapa ses affaires et quitta son bureau. L'après-midi avait été éprouvant. La jeune femme avait enchaîné les patients les uns après les autres et avait dû enduré les caprices et les lamentation de tous et chacun. Nul besoin de dire qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Malgré tout, les quarts de travail de jour étaient de loin ses préférés. Après vingt heures, lorsque son quart s'achevait, l'achalandage de patients et d'infirmières était quasi inexistant et la bâtisse presque déserte. C'était un moment de détente incroyable. Doucement, Sakura s'éloigna de son bureau et franchit la réception. Une petite femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus la salua chaleureusement et la belle aux cheveux roses poussa la porte d'entrée. Malgré l'éclairage extérieur, la jeune femme dût ajuster sa vue à la pénombre. La nuit était magnifique et l'air plutôt chaud pour le temps de l'année. Prenant une grande respiration, Sakura prit le chemin habituel menant à son appartement. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'apprêta à monter l'escalier menant à son domicile lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Surprise, Sakura attrapa la main et fit tourner le poignet de l'intrus pour le propulser par-dessus son épaule, dans les marches. Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme qu'elle avait lancé dans les escaliers était loin d'être un inconnu. Grognant de douleur, Kakashi tenta du mieux qu'il pût de se relever, mais échoua lamentablement. Son élève savait y faire pour invalider un attaquant.

« Kakashi? Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que ça va? Je suis désolée! Je ne savais pas… » s'empressa de s'excuser la jeune Haruno tout en aidant son ancien sensei à se relever.

« Ça va Sakura… C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te surprendre. Parfois, j'oublie que j'ai affaire à des ninjas bien entraînés… » répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés dont l'œil visible démontrait le sourire qu'il affichait derrière son masque.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avoir surprise? » demanda Sakura avec un air surpris.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu alors je me demandais ce qui t'arrivait de bon. » confessa l'homme en se grattant nerveusement le cuir chevelu.

« Alors là… Il n'y a rien d'excitant à dire. Tu veux entrer quelques minutes? » suggéra la belle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr. »

Reprenant son chemin vers la maison, Sakura gravit les escaliers et déverrouilla sa porte avant d'entrer avec l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Retirant leurs chaussures, la jeune femme invita son ex-sensei à la cuisine et commença à préparer du thé. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'assirent à table et Sakura remit une tasse bien chaude à Kakashi. Ayant été plutôt silencieux depuis son arrivée, la rose s'étonna de voir l'homme la dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » s'enquit-elle en s'assoyant à table avec sa tasse.

« Rien… Tu es très jolie. » dit Kakashi avec un œil pétillant.

« Euh? Merci? » répondit avec incertitude la jolie Haruno, alors que son visage s'empourprait.

« Ah, ah! Désolé, je… C'est que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu as changé depuis les derniers mois. » ajouta l'homme, voyant le malaise dans lequel il avait plongé son ancienne élève.

« D'accord… C'est très étrange! Mais… Où étais-tu ces derniers temps? Même Naruto semblait s'inquiéter… » répliqua Sakura tout en tentant de changer le sujet.

« Vous vous inquiétiez de moi? Oh! Je suis flatté. » déclara Kakashi avec sarcasme.

« Kakashi… » menaça la jeune femme aux cheveux rose. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour les plaisanteries.

« Je rigole. Pour répondre à ta question, j'étais en mission à Suna. Ce fût assez long, mais plutôt payant et maintenant, je suis en congé pour quelques temps! » expliqua l'homme.

« Vraiment? C'est génial! » dit Sakura avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

« Oui! Et juste à temps pour le Festival des fleurs. » ajouta Kakashi, son œil visible ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle.

« Le festival? Tu aimes cet événement? Ça m'étonne! » déclara la jeune Haruno avec étonnement.

« Je suis comme ça, étonnant! Mais oui, j'aime bien ce festival traditionnel. On y mange bien, le village est magnifique et les filles… De toute beauté! » informa l'homme avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Il me semblait bien aussi. » répliqua la jeune femme avec un roulement d'œil découragé.

« Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'avec cette mission, je n'ai pas pu trouver de cavalière… Enfin… Et toi? Tu as dû recevoir des tas d'invitations? » se renseigna Kakashi en s'adossant à sa chaise.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle était seule et abandonnée par sa propre faute, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_« Kakashi? »_

_« Non mais t'es malade! Je vais pas demander à mon sensei de m'accompagner à un festival… De quoi je vais avoir l'air? »_

_« D'une fille accompagnée par un homme séduisant et convoité? »_

Non. Elle n'allait tout de même pas penser sérieusement à cette éventualité… Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

'Ino et ses satanées idées…' songea Sakura alors que la rage s'emparait d'elle.

« Pas vraiment, disons que j'ai été très occupée par l'hôpital ces derniers temps. » finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire à moitié sincère.

« Oh! Ah, ne t'en fait pas! Je suis sûr que Sasuke ou Sai sont encore libre et qu'ils pourront t'y accompagner. » dit Kakashi avec confiance.

« En fait, Sai est en corvée de patrouille et Sasuke y va avec Karin. » déclara la jeune femme.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça?

« Oh! »

« Oui, alors du coup, je vais y aller seule, mais en groupe avec les autres filles et leur cavalier respectif. D'ailleurs, malgré le fait que je sois très heureuse de passer du temps avec toi, il ne nous reste qu'une vingtaine de minutes… Ino m'a invité à dormir chez elle pour une sorte de pyjama partie de la dernière chance… Enfin bref… » ajouta nerveusement Sakura en détournant le regard, alors que le rouge lui montait à nouveau aux joues.

« Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble. » suggéra alors Kakashi, le regard fixé sur elle.

« Quoi? » répliqua la rose tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Bien, tu es seule et je le suis aussi. Tu sais, tu n'es plus mon élève, je ne vois pas où est le mal à passer du temps ensemble entre amis… En plus, te voir en kimono est presque aussi rare que d'apercevoir une comète. Ça ne se produit pas souvent! » tenta de s'expliquer l'homme.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, mais à la façon dont il la regardait, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Kakashi l'invitait vraiment au festival. Que devait-elle faire? Soudain, la voix d'Ino se mit à résonner dans sa tête et elle compris que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

« Ah, ah! Très drôle. Mais, oui pourquoi pas? » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné.

« Parfait, alors je viendrai te prendre vers 18 heures. » conclut Kakashi en se levant. Étonnement, Sakura constata que sa tasse de thé était vide.

'Mais quand a-t-il…? Enfin… Oh! Peu importe.' pensa-t-elle.

« Très bien! Merci! » dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

« Oh! C'est vrai. La tradition veut que l'homme offre un ornement à sa cavalière, alors de quelle couleur sera ton kimono ma chère amie? » demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

« Euh! J'en sais rien encore… Mais de toute façon, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de… » commença la jolie Haruno.

« Tut, tut, tut! La tradition, c'est la tradition! Même si tu n'es pas très prévoyante, je vais tout de même t'offrir un ornement s'agençant parfaitement à ta tenue, quelle qu'elle soit. » interrompit l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Tu vas m'espionner? » questionna Sakura avec un regard incertain.

« Non Sakura… Mais la couleur argent s'agence à tout! » dit-il avec entrain.

« On croirait entendre Ino. » répliqua la jeune femme avec un petit rire.

« Bon, je crois qu'il s'est échangé déjà bien assez d'idioties. On se voit demain! » finit-il par dire avant de se relever.

« Oui! Merci encore Kakashi. » remercia Sakura en le suivant au hall d'entrée.

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui ait de la chance. Merci pour le thé. » répliqua-t-il avec un pouce en l'air.

Puis, il enfila ses sandales et quitta l'appartement, laissant une petite femme rouge pivoine derrière lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

**.**

**Au domicile d'Ino – vingt minutes plus tard**

.

Tapant du pied nerveusement, la belle blonde aux yeux bleus faisait les cent pas devant sa porte avec un air enragé. Voilà près d'une heure que le maïs soufflé était prêt et que les films à l'eau de rose patientaient sur la table à café dans le salon de son petit appartement et pourtant, il manquait toujours une personne. Où était la jeune fille aux cheveux roses? Elle avait près d'une heure de retard. Si elle lui avait faussé compagnie, Ino ne manquerait pas de la pourchasser et de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à échafauder un terrible plan de vengeance, on frappa à la porte. Elle se dirigea à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Devant elle se tenait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec à son bras, un immense sac de voyage.

« Tu en as mis du temps… » se plaint la blonde en tournant les talons, alors que son amie entrait.

« Désolé. » dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Alors? C'est quoi l'excuse? Le maïs soufflé est froid et avec tout ça on va manquer de temps pour ta pédicure… » commença la jeune femme avant de constater l'apparence décontenancée de son amie et l'expression incrédule qu'elle affichait, « Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je… » débuta la jeune fille avant d'hésiter.

« Oui? » insista Ino, de plus en plus curieuse.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui c'est passé, mais… Kakashi vient de m'inviter à l'accompagner au festival et il va m'offrir un ornement… » confia Sakura en prenant place sur le canapé, près de son amie.

« QUOI? » hurla de surprise la jeune Yamanaka.

.


	2. Les préparatifs

_Rebonjour à tous! ^_^_

_Bon et bien, voici le deuxième chapitre! Je suis désolée pour les délais, c'est fou, mais c'est plus long d'écrire dans ma langue maternelle qu'en anglais! Ah, ah! Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour les beaux commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. Je suis super heureuse! _

_J'attends d'ailleurs aussi de vos nouvelles pour celui-ci! ^_- _

_Mille mercis et à bientôt!_

_Bisous xxxx_

_P.S. J'ai oublié de vous aviser que je viens du Québec et qu'il se peut, même si je fais tout pour ne pas que cela arrive, que j'emploie des expressions typiquement québécoises. Alors si ce n'est pas clair, faites moi signe. ^_^_

_.  
_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2 – Les préparatifs**

.

* * *

.

« Kakashi Hatake t'as invité au festival? Sans même que tu le supplies ou que tu lui fasses des avances? » demanda la jolie blonde en faisant les cent pas dans son petit appartement.

« Ino… » soupira Sakura, énervée.

« Bon sang! C'est fou! » dit la jeune Yamanaka en s'assoyant sur le divan près de son amie, surprise.

« Vraiment, tu me fais sentir vachement mieux. » répliqua la rose en se cachant le visage à l'aide d'un coussin rose.

« Excuse-moi c'est le choc. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain? » s'enquit la blonde en arrachant le coussin du visage de son amie.

« Calme-toi! Ce n'est rien de bien palpitant. On prenait un thé ensemble, il m'a fait un compliment et en parlant de tout et de rien, il m'a dit qu'il adorait ce festival et qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière. » expliqua la jeune femme en roulant les yeux d'exaspération.

« Et? » insista la blonde.

« Bien, il m'a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un et je lui ai répondu que non. » répondit Sakura.

« Grand front… » insista à nouveau la jeune Yamanaka avec un regard noir.

« Ah! Bon sang, ce que tu peux être énervante à la fin! Il m'a invité au festival et passera me prendre vers 18h. » conclut la rose en se levant d'un bond du sofa.

« Et il va t'inviter officiellement avec l'ornement et tout le tralala? » interrogea la jeune femme.

« Oui. » répondit Sakura en se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le divan.

« AHHHHHH! C'EST GÉNIAL! » cria Ino avec un immense sourire.

« Calme-toi tu vas réveiller le quartier au complet! » rouspéta la jeune Haruno.

« Quoi? J'ai le droit d'être heureuse pour toi! »répliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, mais tu t'imagines toutes sortes de choses et ça, c'est dérangeant. » dit Sakura avec horreur.

« Désolé! Bon, on l'écoute ce film? » demanda Ino d'un ton radieux.

« Mais oui… » concéda la jeune femme, alors que la blonde se levait pour mettre le film dans le lecteur.

« Alors, as-tu enfin choisi ta tenue? » s'enquit la jeune Yamanaka en revenant s'asseoir près de son amie.

« Oui. » répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

« Quelle couleur? » demanda Ino en fouillant dans un sac bleu près du sofa.

« Blanc et rose pâle. » dit la belle aux cheveux roses.

« Alors va pour le rose. » ajouta Ino en sortant toutes sortes de fioles de son sac.

« De quoi parles-tu? » tenta de comprendre Sakura.

« Bien pour la pédicure et la manucure, pardi! Allez, dépêche-toi! On va manquer de temps. » dit la blonde en prenant les pieds de son amie et en les posant sur la table de salon,

« Ino, est-ce que la pédicure est vraiment nécessaire? Tu sais avec le costume traditionnel, mes pieds seront cachés sous les chaussettes blanches… » déclara Sakura en tentant de se déprendre.

« Allons, allons! Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour ne pas recevoir une pédicure. En plus, qui sait si quelqu'un ne va pas te les enlever tes chaussettes? » se défendit Ino en arrachant les chaussettes noires de son amie.

« INO! » s'écria Sakura, gênée.

« Cesses de te plaindre… Allez on y va. » dit la blonde en empoignant son flacon de vernis rose.

**.**

**Le lendemain matin**

.

Alors que les doux rayons du soleil venaient tout juste de percer à l'horizon, le cadran de la jolie Yamanaka se mit à tinter ou plutôt à hurler. À moitié endormie, Sakura tenta du mieux qu'elle put de se couvrir les oreilles pour profiter encore de quelques minutes de sommeil. Mais au bout d'une minute de ce puissant tintamarre, la jeune Haruno, qui était maintenant bel et bien réveillée, jeta un regard noir à son amie dans l'espoir qu'elle éteigne la sonnerie. Cependant, la blonde était loin de se lever. Elle était vautrée dans son lit, un bras pendant dans le vide. Grognant d'énervement, Sakura se leva d'un bond de son matelas posé sur le sol et se jeta sur le cadran pour l'éteindre. Ne trouvant pas le bouton adéquat, la rose le frappa pour qu'il s'éteigne, mais sa tentative échoua. Excédée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher d'Ino et lança le cadran avec force de l'autre côté du village.

« Tu vas me devoir un nouveau réveille-matin… » marmonna la blonde, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

« ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU N'AS PAS ÉTEINT CE SATANÉ CADRAN TOI-MÊME? » cria Sakura, énervée.

« Je le laisse toujours sonner quelques minutes pour bien me réveiller. » répondit Ino en bâillant.

« Je te déteste. » grommela la jeune Haruno, d'un air enragé.

« Allons, allons! Pas besoin d'être de si mauvais poil, regarde! Le soleil brille, tu as les ongles les plus sexy de tout ce village et pour déjeuner, j'ai acheté les plus merveilleuses brioches de tout Konoha! » dit la blonde en se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue.

« Celles de Madame Yoki? » demanda la rose, soudainement intéressée.

« Oui! » répondit Ino avec entrain.

« Bon, d'accord. J'accepte de faire un effort. Alors c'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui? » s'enquit Sakura, plus ou moins intéressée.

« Tout d'abord, on déjeune et on s'habille. Ensuite, je dois aider ma mère à préparer les bouquets de fleurs de cerisiers et de pruniers, il y en a une centaine et il reste une trentaine de guirlandes. Finalement, je dois les placer dans la place publique. Et toi? Quelles sont tes tâches? » expliqua la blonde en attrapant une brosse à cheveux et un ruban.

« Je dois aider Teuchi au stand de ramen pour entrer sa cargaison de caisses contenant ses ingrédients frais, je dois aller chercher les poissons koi chez Iroki et les déposer dans le bassin du festival avec lui, installer les guirlandes de fleurs que ta mère a préparé et s'il me reste du temps, Tsunade veut que je reste avec ta maman pour l'aider. » raconta la rose en s'adossant sur le cadre de la porte.

« Oh là, là! L'Hokage ne t'as pas épargnée. » dit Ino en attachant ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Non, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » renchérit Sakura avec une mine fatiguée.

« Très bien. Alors dépêche-toi de faire tes deux premières tâches et viens me rejoindre au magasin. On terminera les guirlandes et on ira les installer ensemble. » suggéra Ino en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« D'accord. » répondit la jeune Haruno en suivant nonchalamment sa copine.

**.**

**Une heure plus tard**

.

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter l'appartement de la jolie Yamanaka, un éclair blond se jeta devant elle et manqua de la jeter par terre. Surprise, Sakura tenta de s'agripper à lui, mais échoua lamentablement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber au sol, deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et la redressèrent.

« Hé! Salut Sakura! » salua le blondinet d'un air joyeux.

« Naruto? » demanda Sakura, surprise par les deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient.

« Fais attention! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu te serais écrasée par terre! » reprocha Naruto en aidant la belle jeune femme à se tenir à nouveau sur ses deux pieds.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne me serais sûrement pas fait surprendre, abruti! » blâma la rose en frappant doucement l'épaule de son ami.

« Désolé! C'est que j'étais si heureux de te voir. Ça faisait longtemps! » confia le jeune homme avec une expression adorable sur son doux visage.

« Ça va… Je suis contente de te voir aussi Naruto. » dit la jeune femme en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Ah, ah! » rigola le blond en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? » demanda Sakura en reprenant sa route.

« Je me rend au restaurant de Teuchi. » répondit Naruto en la suivant.

« Une des tes fringales matinales? » s'enquit la jeune femme en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical.

« Non. C'est la tâche que m'a donnée la vieille! » dit Naruto en laissant son bras droit encercler les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Naruto! Cesse de l'appeler comme ça. » avertit Sakura d'un ton réprobateur.

« Désolé! » s'excusa immédiatement le jeune homme.

« Ah, ah! Et bien je suis heureuse de connaître mon partenaire de travail. » déclara la jeune Haruno, avec un petit sourire coquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » demanda le blond en relâchant son étreinte.

« Mon maître m'a demandé d'aider Teuchi à ranger ses caisses de provision. » informa la rose.

« Ça c'est génial! Alors on va passer la journée ensemble? » tenta de confirmer Naruto en se plaçant devant elle, dans tous ses états.

« Non! Malheureusement, on m'a donné d'autres tâches. » avoua la jeune femme, une pointe de chagrin dans son ton.

« C'est dommage! Bon et bien tant pis… Au moins je pourrai passer un peu de temps avec toi! Alors tu as hâte à ce soir? » répliqua le jeune Uzumaki en poursuivant son chemin, tout sourire.

« Absolument et toi? » répondit Sakura.

« Oui! J'ai si hâte de voir Hinata dans sa jolie tenue! » confia Naruto avec une petite rougeur sur les joues.

Au même moment, Sakura s'arrêta net et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je t'avertis tout de suite. Si tu me dis que cette jolie tenue va disparaître d'ici à la fin de la soirée, je t'explose la figure. » avertit la jeune femme en lui montrant son poing.

« Quoi? NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS! Pour qui tu me prends? » s'insurgea le jeune homme, maintenant rouge comme une pivoine.

« Ah, ah! Je plaisante Naruto… » blagua la rose en le poussant vers le restaurant qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas d'eux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui? » demanda Naruto, curieux en s'arrêtant devant les battants du restaurant de ramen.

« Et bien je dois t'aider avec la cargaison de Teuchi, puis je dois aller chercher des poissons koi chez Iroki et ensuite je vais aider la mère d'Ino. » répondit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

« C'est bien! » dit Naruto en levant un pouce victorieux en l'air.

« Et toi? » s'enquit la belle.

« La cargaison, la préparation des ramens et je vais construire des stands avec Shikamaru et Kiba. » expliqua le blondinet.

« Alors vaut mieux ne pas traîner avec la cargaison… » dit Sakura en se déplaçant vers la porte arrière du bâtiment.

Alors qu'elle empoignait la porte pour l'ouvrir, Naruto agrippa sa main et l'approcha de son visage pour l'ausculter. Énervée, Sakura arracha sa main de l'emprise de son ami et le regarda avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

« Mais avec des ongles comme ça je ne suis pas sûr que nous allons y arriver. » dit le jeune homme avec un regard incertain.

« Ah, ah! Très drôle! J'ai des gants… » répliqua d'un ton sec la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi féminine… » déclara Naruto d'un air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » demanda Sakura, maintenant en colère.

« R-Rien! Oh regarde! Le chef est arrivé. TEUCHI! ON EST LÀ! » s'écria le jeune homme en courant vers l'avant du magasin.

« TU NE VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA CRÉTIN! » hurla la rose en le pourchassant.

**.**

**À l'heure du dîner**

.

« Dépêche-toi! » grommela une femme aux cheveux blonds en empoignant deux gigantesques pots de fleurs dans ses bras.

« Mais je fais aussi vite que je peux Maman… » répliqua Ino en agrippant un autre pot.

« Et bien ce n'est pas suffisant, Ino. Allez, un peu de nerf! Mais où est donc mon deuxième livreur? Je te jure qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure celui-là! » se plaint la femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que sa mère quittait l'avant boutique, Ino soupira de répit et en profita pour masser ses pauvres mains endolories. Sa mère était un véritable bourreau quand venait le temps de ce festival et malheureusement pour le pauvre livreur, même si sa mère l'adorait, elle était loin de pouvoir s'en sortir aujourd'hui. Sakura était mieux de se présenter dans les plus brefs délais ou Ino ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Reprenant son ruban bleuté, Ino s'affairait à terminer un bouquet lorsque la porte du magasin s'ouvrit avec fracas. Surprise, la blonde tourna son regard vers l'entrée et fut abasourdie par l'allure décontenancée du visiteur. Devant elle se tenait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses complètement détrempée et sale, tenant dans ses mains gantées le restant de ce qui semblait être une canne à pêche.

« Tu as une sale tête. » commenta la blonde en continuant son bouquet.

« Trop aimable. » dit Sakura avec hargne.

« Alors? » demanda Ino en coupant un morceau de ruban.

« J'ai échappé une caisse de ramen sur la tête de Naruto et j'ai perdu une heure à le soigner… » répondit la rose en jetant la canne dans une poubelle.

« Ça explique le retard, mais pas l'allure… » répliqua la belle blonde en lui jetant un regard.

« Je suis tombée dans l'étang en y déposant les poisons et en voulant m'aider à sortir de là, Iroki m'a touché les seins. » confia la jeune Haruno en rougissant légèrement.

« Et bien ça explique la canne à pêche brisée. » dit Ino en se tournant vers l'étalage de fleurs, « Tu es vraiment maladroite. »

« M'enfin… Je suis là. Alors? » demanda la rose en regardant le ruban de plus proche.

« Et bien prépare-toi, car ma mère est à cran et tu es en retard. Ne compte pas sur moi pour pouvoir t'aider à livrer les fleurs. » répondit la jeune Yamanaka en posant des fleurs non assemblées sur la table.

« Mais enfin… Ta mère m'aime bien non? » s'inquiéta Sakura.

« Je crois que même toi tu ne pourras pas échapper à sa fureur… » déclara la blonde en agençant des fleurs de cerisiers aux fleurs de pruniers.

« Merde… » blasphéma la jeune Haruno en se cognant la tête sur la table.

« Ino? J'ai entendu la porte, est-ce que le livreur est arrivé? » s'enquit la mère d'Ino en s'approchant de l'avant boutique.

« Oui! » répondit Ino en attachant son bouquet et en le plaçant dans un pot.

« Ah Sakura! C'est toi. » dit la jolie maman en s'essuyant les mains avec un linge déjà sale.

« Bonjour Madame Yamanaka, comment al… » commença Sakura avec un grand sourire.

« Pas le temps pour ça Sakura, allez file dans la ruelle derrière, l'autre livreur t'y attends déjà avec la liste des fleurs à installer et leur endroits. Non mais tu n'as pas honte d'être en retard dans une situation pareille? » gronda la femme en lui montrant la sortie arrière.

« Je suis désolée, je… j'ai… eu des ennuis. » répondit la rose en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

« Ça je le vois bien! Non, mais tu t'aies regardée ma chérie? On dirait que tu t'es battue contre un ours! » déclara la mère d'Ino en agrippant délicatement une mèche de cheveux rose dégoulinante de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa devant elle.

« Maman… » se plaint Ino en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

« Oui, oui! Allez, tous au boulot! » se reprit la femme en poussant délicatement la jeune Haruno vers la sortie.

Une fois passé les étagères de l'arrière boutique, Sakura poussa la porte arrière et se dépêcha à sortir. Elle referma la porte doucement et s'adossa à celle-ci. Cette femme pouvait vraiment être très étrange.

« Tu en as mit du temps crétin. J'ai déjà fait tout le travail. » grogna une voix masculine plutôt familière.

Surprise, Sakura jeta un regard à sa droite et fut abasourdie par ce qu'elle y vit. Sasuke se tenait devant elle, perché sur la roue arrière droite d'un immense chariot rempli de gerbes de fleurs, dos à elle. Son t-shirt noir était un peu relevé et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant une partie de la peau blanche de son coéquipier et ses muscles dorsaux rouler sous l'effort d'attacher les caisses de fleurs au chariot. Il était évident que le jeune homme n'avait pas chômé depuis le début de la journée. Ses pantalons noirs étaient couverts de poussière et ses doux cheveux noirs de jais étaient en bataille. Nul besoin de dire que si elle avait pu, elle aurait tiré avantage de lui sur le champ. Ne recevant aucun commentaire, Sasuke commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas halluciné le son de la porte. Finissant un nœud, le jeune homme descendit de la roue et tourna son regard vers la porte. Il s'arrêta net.

« Oh… C'est toi. » dit-il avec une pointe de déception.

« Oui, c'est moi. » répondit Sakura, soudain mal à l'aise par son ton désappointé.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je… Je croyais que c'était l'autre livreur, je l'attend depuis près d'une heure. » répliqua le jeune homme ténébreux en se grattant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

« C'est moi l'autre livreur… Je… J'ai eu quelques ennuis. » confia la rose en s'approchant doucement de son ancien coéquipier.

« C'est ce que je vois. » déclara le jeune Uchiha en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

« Enfin… Tu as la liste de ce qu'il faut faire? » demanda la rose en espérant changer l'atmosphère tendue qui s'installait entre eux.

« La cargaison est chargée, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la livrer et l'installer. » répondit Sasuke en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

« Très bien. Allons-y alors. » dit Sakura en attrapant l'une des grandes poignées du chariot.

« Je-Je peux tirer le chariot seul. » ajouta le jeune Uchiha en tentant de lui reprendre la poignée.

« Tu as déjà chargé la cargaison tout seul. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire tout le travail. Je ne suis pas si crétin que ça. » s'exclama la jeune femme en l'écartant légèrement, tout en mettant l'emphase sur ses paroles précédentes.

« … »

« Allez Sasuke! » dit la rose en pointant un doigt vers l'autre poignée.

Doucement, les deux ninjas attrapèrent une poignée de l'immense chariot et conduirent la cargaison vers le centre du village où la majeure partie des activités se tiendrait plus tard ce soir là. Sasuke se dirigea vers les kiosques les plus près et indiqua à Sakura d'y déposer le chariot. Puis, il monta dans l'immense carriole et détacha une caisse du lot pour la descendre délicatement au sol. Une fois les deux pieds à nouveau sur terre, le jeune homme ouvrit la caisse et remit le plan à la jeune Haruno.

« Il faut installer des guirlandes ici? » demanda-t-elle en dépliant la carte.

« Oui, une caisse par kiosque et lorsqu'on aura fini il faudra retourner chez les Yamanaka pour chercher le deuxième chargement. » expliqua le beau Uchiha.

« Très bien. » ajouta Sakura avec un petit sourire, tout en attachant ses cheveux qui étaient dans un état lamentable.

« Je peux te demander ce qui t'es arrivé? » s'enquit Sasuke, un peu inquiet.

« Oh! Euh… Je devais récupérer des poissons chez Iroki, je suis tombée dans l'étang… » répondit la rose en rougissant légèrement.

« Pff… » pouffa le jeune homme.

« Content que ça te fasse rire. » répliqua Sakura avec un air choqué.

« Désolé. » s'excusa le beau Uchiha, un sourire en coin.

« Donne-moi cette foutue guirlande. » s'emporta la jeune Haruno en lui arrachant les fleurs des mains, rouge d'embarras.

Après une heure, la plupart des guirlandes de fleurs étaient installées et les deux jeunes ninjas étaient nichés dans un énorme chêne, attachant de magnifiques fleurs blanches aux branches plus chétives. Depuis le début, Sakura ne cessaient de grommeler et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards interrogateurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il, excédé par les soupirs de sa collègue.

« Hein? Quoi? » répliqua la rose, surprise.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de rechigner. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en prenant une autre guirlande.

« C'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avec ces foutus gants! » se plaint Sakura en lui montrant ses mains gantées coincées dans les fils servant à attacher les fleurs à l'arbre.

« Alors pourquoi les portes-tu? » interrogea-t-il avec amusement.

« Tout ça c'est la faute d'Ino! » dit la rose en arrachant ses gants avec force, manquant par la même occasion de tomber en bas de l'arbre.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela? » s'enquit Sasuke en la rattrapant.

« Ino s'est mis dans la tête qu'une manucure était nécessaire pour ce soir et évidemment, c'était impossible de la faire après les tâches! » confia la rose en retirant l'un de ses gants.

« Une manucure? » répéta le beau Uchiha, incrédule.

« Oui, regarde! » dit la jeune femme en lui présentant ses jolis doigts peints.

« C'est… Très féminin? » suggéra le jeune homme, confus.

« Ah, ah! C'est vrai. Tu sais, ça m'arrive de vouloir être jolie, même si je passe mon temps avec des gars machos comme vous… Après tout, je dois faire honneur à mon cavalier. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

« Je croyais que ce festival ne t'intéressait pas et que tu n'étais même pas sûre d'y aller? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Non… Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » répondit Sakura, incertaine de comprendre.

« Mais… » commença le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre, le regard au loin.

« Mais quoi? » s'enquit la rose, surprise.

« Tu y vas avec quelqu'un? » demanda à nouveau Sasuke, cette fois, le regard plongé dans celui de la jolie Haruno.

« Euh oui, pourquoi? » répondit-elle.

« Je croyais que tu y allais seule. » déclara le jeune Uchiha, quelque peu enragé.

« Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais j'ai eu une invitation et… » tenta de s'expliquer Sakura.

« Et ça c'est décidé quand? » interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

« Hier soir… Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait? » demanda la rose totalement déboussolée par l'attitude agressive de son compagnon.

« Rien. Rien du tout. » répondit Sasuke en se détournant d'elle et en sautant au bas de l'arbre.

Alors que Sakura regardait d'un air incrédule le jeune homme s'éloigner d'elle, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de descendre.

« Dépêches-toi Haruno. Il faut aller chercher la prochaine cargaison. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

'Haruno? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?' pensa la jeune femme en descendant de l'arbre.

**.**

**Plus tard en fin d'après-midi**

.

Alors qu'Ino ramassait le matériel d'assemblage des bouquets, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit à nouveau et Sakura fit son entrée. Elle avait toujours une mine morose. C'était comme ça depuis le milieu de l'après-midi et Ino n'avait pas eu la chance de lui demander ce qui clochait. Maintenant serait probablement le bon moment. Doucement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'approcha du comptoir et se laissa choir dans la petite chaise métallique attenante, soupirant de malheur. Amusée, la blonde s'approcha de son amie et se mit à lui masser les épaules gentiment.

« Alors cette journée avec le beau Sasuke? » demanda la blonde avec une voix mielleuse.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir… » reprocha Sakura en jetant un regard noir à son amie par-dessus son épaule.

« J'aurais pu si tu n'avais pas été en retard. » répliqua Ino en secouant la rose dans tous les sens.

« … »

« Allons ça ne devait pas être si pire que ça? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il était incroyablement sexy dans son t-shirt ajusté? » suggéra la blonde en léchant le lobe d'oreille de son amie.

« INO! » grogna avec fureur la jeune Haruno en s'éloignant de la jolie Yamanaka.

« Allez soit honnête! » dit Ino tout en rigolant.

« Bon d'accord il l'était! Tu es contente? Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour lui. Il est avec Karin maintenant. » avoua Sakura, rouge de honte.

« Tu as assisté aux noces? » demanda la blonde en appuyant sa tête sur sa main sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Non, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils soient ensemble. » répliqua la jeune Haruno.

« Tu les as vu baiser? » demanda à nouveau Ino d'un air ennuyé.

« NON! » cria Sakura, dégoûtée.

« Tu les as vu s'embrasser? » interrogea encore la blonde.

« Non. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Alors ils ne sont pas ensemble. Tu as toutes tes chances. » déclara avec un grand sourire la jolie Yamanaka.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre entre lui et moi que de l'amitié? » s'insurgea la rose en lançant ses bras en l'air, découragée.

« Bien voyons… » répliqua Ino en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'énerves! » annonça Sakura en se dirigeant vers la table pour ramasser des retailles de bouquets.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi pour que tu aies cet air étrange? » demanda Ino, en la rejoignant.

« En fait, c'était bien au début… Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite. » expliqua la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vide.

« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda la blonde en lavant la table à l'aide d'un chiffon.

« Bien, tout d'un coup, il est devenu vraiment bizarre. On s'est mis à parler du festival et depuis, il est de mauvaise humeur. » répondit la rose en rangeant une boîte pleine de rubans.

« Oh! » lâcha Ino.

« Oh quoi? » interrogea Sakura en regardant son amie.

« Ça me semble plutôt évident. » répliqua la blonde de façon rigolote.

« De quoi parles-tu? Et… Et enlève moi ce sourire débile de ta figure! » déclara la jeune Haruno déstabilisée par l'allure arrogante de la fille unique des Yamanaka.

« Sakura… Sasuke est jaloux. » dit Ino avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Sasuke? Jaloux? Non mais t'as reniflé trop de fleurs ou quoi? » répliqua Sakura, incrédule.

« Très bien… Mais tu verras bien. » avertit la blonde avant de se retourner vers les frigos.

« Mais oui c'est ça. » ajouta la rose.

« Bon, tu m'aides à ranger les fleurs? Il faut se dépêcher si on veut avoir assez de temps pour se préparer. » annonça Ino en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Mais oui… » répondit Sakura en rejoignant la blonde.

« Et tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je prenne ma douche en premier? » s'enquit la jeune Yamanaka.

« Mais non. » dit la rose en bousculant son amie gentiment avant de se remettre au travail.

.


	3. C'est ton cavalier?

_Me revoilà… ^_^_

_Toutes mes excuses, je manquais d'inspiration. -_- Alors voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Oh! Et merci pour les commentaires, je les ai tous lus et j'espère bien avoir de vos nouvelles à nouveau! _

_Bisous XxXx_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**Chapitre 3 – C'est ton cavalier?**

.

* * *

.

Voilà près d'une heure que les deux jeunes filles s'affairaient à s'habiller et le temps était presque écoulé. Le festival débutait dans quelques minutes et il ne restait plus qu'une demie heure avant le rassemblant au stand de Mioki. Alors qu'Ino avait déjà revêtit son kimono et était fin prête, Sakura traînait toujours dans la salle de bain. La blonde avait prit tant de temps à se préparer que la rose avait pris du retard.

« Bon sang Sakura! Tu vas sortir oui? » se plaint la blonde en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tu vas te calmer oui? J'essaie d'enfiler le obi… » répliqua la jolie rose, alors qu'un tintamarre se fit entendre dans la petite pièce.

« Tu as besoin d'aide? » s'enquit Ino, quelque peu inquiète par les bruits étranges.

« Non. Ça va. » répondit Sakura en trébuchant contre la porte.

Se tournant vers le salon, Ino se dirigea vers la fenêtre et y jeta un regard discret. À son plus grand bonheur, la jolie blonde vit son cavalier monter les escaliers dans son plus beau kimono, une petite boîte à la main.

« AHHHHH! » cria-t-elle, complètement excitée.

« Quoi? » demanda la jeune Haruno, surprise.

« Il est là! » dit Ino d'un ton enjoué en tapotant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Qui est là? » interrogea la rose, trop absorbée par son kimono pour réfléchir.

« Kiba! Idiote! » répliqua la jolie blonde, exaspérée.

Alors que la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, Ino réajusta son obi et sa coiffure, puis se précipita à la porte. Elle prit une bonne respiration et ouvrit la porte doucement.

« Bonjour Kiba! » salua la jeune Yamanaka, le sourire pendu aux lèvres.

En la voyant, Kiba eut le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique. Devant lui se tenait la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Une déesse. La blonde avait noué ses cheveux en un délicat chignon tressé sur le haut de sa tête. Une ou deux longues tresses s'échappaient du chignon et se déposaient doucement sur ses épaules, alors que sa frange était rabattue sur le côté droit de son front et légèrement placé derrière son oreille. De flamboyants bijoux violets et blancs retenaient le chignon en place et une délicate chaîne blanche pendait du chignon avec, à son extrémité, le symbole du clan Yamanaka. Elle portait un magnifique kimono violet à motifs de grands hérons blancs. En s'approchant un peu, on pouvait également y voir en arrière-plan un motif de vagues très discret. Un obi d'une teinte unie, d'un violet plus foncé, ceinturait la taille de la jeune femme et était noué à l'arrière tel le ruban d'un cadeau. Une petite chaîne blanche décorait également le devant du obi. Dans le bas du kimono, une large bande faite du même tissu que la ceinture s'y trouvait. Lorsque Kiba reporta enfin son regard sur le visage de la blonde, il fût stupéfait par la beauté de celle-ci. Elle avait appliqué un léger maquillage sur ses yeux et ses lèvres, mais l'effet y était. Stupéfait, le jeune homme tenta d'articuler un mot ou deux, mais dû se rendre compte qu'il en était incapable. Difficilement, il déglutît, puis cligna des yeux rapidement.

« Kiba? » demanda Ino, inquiète par le silence de son compagnon.

« Euh… Euh… Tu… Tu es magnifique. » finit par dire le jeune homme, rougissant légèrement.

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. » remercia la blonde.

Kiba portait un kimono masculin traditionnel, mais il l'avait modifié un peu pour l'occasion. Il avait troqué le hakama ligné pour des pantalons noirs unis et le haut du kimono était d'une teinte gris foncé qui lui allait à merveille.

« Tu n'as pas emmené Akamaru? » interrogea la jeune femme en jetant un œil derrière lui.

« Non. Je me suis dit qu'il s'ennuierait à jouer le chaperon. Ah, ah! » répondit Kiba, de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie de la jolie Yamanaka.

« J'imagine… » ajouta Ino en laissant entrer le jeune homme.

« Oh! J'ai l'ornement! » se souvint Kiba en fouillant dans l'entrebâillement de son kimono.

Lorsqu'il finit par la trouver, le jeune homme offrit la boîte à la blonde et referma la porte derrière lui. Ouvrant délicatement la boîte, Ino manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. À l'intérieur se trouvait une broche argentée ornée de petites améthystes violettes et de chaînes argentées, puis juste au-dessus de la broche, se trouvait une magnifique fleur de caprier commun blanche dont les extrémités violacées s'agençaient parfaitement aux pierres précieuses. Pour choisir une fleur comme ça, il fallait s'y connaître.

« Bon sang… C'est… » s'étonna Ino en scrutant les moindres détails de l'ornement.

« Ça te plaît? » demanda Kiba, inquiet que le présent ne soit pas adéquat.

« C'est magnifique tu veux dire! » répliqua la jeune femme.

« Je dois admettre que je n'ai aucun mérite. » avoua le garçon en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela? » s'enquit Ino en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Bien… C'est ma mère qui en a eu l'idée en apprenant la couleur de ton kimono. » expliqua le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

« Quoi? » répliqua la blonde, stupéfaite.

« J'étais si effrayé à l'idée de t'offrir un ornement qui te déplairait que ma mère a décidé de s'en mêler. La broche appartient à mon clan depuis des décennies. L'arrière grand-père de ma mère l'a offerte à sa femme, qui l'a donnée à sa fille, qui l'a donnée à sa fille, ma mère et maintenant c'est à moi à te l'offrir puisque ma sœur n'est qu'une vieille fille. » raconta le jeune Inuzuka d'un air nonchalant.

« Kiba… » avertit Ino en fronçant des sourcils.

« Enfin bref, la fleur est naturelle, alors elle ne sera pas toujours dans cet état, mais ainsi, la broche se prête à toutes les circonstances… D'ailleurs ta mère m'a très bien renseigné sur les fleurs quand je suis allée la voir. » conclut Kiba, d'un sourire charmeur.

« Tu as demandé de l'aide à ma mère? Mais Kiba… Je suis très touchée, mais je… je ne peux pas accepté un tel objet. Il a une telle valeur… Je… Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose? » s'inquiéta vivement la jeune femme.

« Calme-toi, allons… Rien ne va arriver et le refuser serait un bien plus grand affront à mon clan. » répliqua le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.

« D'accord alors, mais ne m'en veut pas si quelque chose se produit. » prévint la jolie blonde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer… Du moins, tant que j'arrive à l'installer dans ta coiffe. » dit le jeune Inuzuka en détachant l'ornement de la boîte.

« Attends je vais le faire. » déclara la jeune femme en lui prenant délicatement l'ornement des mains.

Habilement, Ino glissa ses doigts dans sa tignasse et fixa l'ornement au nœud de sa couette.

« Voilà! Maintenant, je crois qu'on est prêt à partir. » annonça la blonde en faisant un tour sur elle-même pour tester la solidité de l'ornement.

« Tout à fait. » dit Kiba en observant la jeune femme vire voleter devant lui.

« Attend un petit peu, je vais aviser Sakura. » se rappela Ino en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Elle est ici? » demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

« Oui, je l'ai forcé à venir se préparer avec moi. » répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil coquin.

« Ah les filles… » soupira Kiba avec un sourire en coin.

Doucement, Ino s'approcha de la salle de bain et colla son oreille à la porte. À priori, on aurait dit que quelqu'un se battait dans la pièce, mais en écoutant davantage, elle compris qu'il s'agissait de bruits de pas et de vêtements que l'on enfile et enlève.

« Sakura? » demanda Ino, inquiète.

« Ça va, ça vient. » répondit la rose en trébuchant.

« Kiba et moi sommes prêts à partir. » annonça la jeune Yamanaka.

« Si tu veux, on peut t'attendre? » cria Kiba de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous rejoindre là-bas. » répliqua Sakura.

« Très bien, ne traîne pas trop alors. » dit doucement Ino en s'éloignant.

« Oui, oui! » rétorqua la jeune femme, d'un ton énervé.

« On y va? » demanda la blonde lorsqu'elle rejoignit son cavalier.

« Avec plaisir. » dit le jeune Inuzuka toujours aussi souriant tout en lui tendant son bras.

**.**

**Un peu plus tard, au festival**

.

Le festival venait tout juste de commencer et déjà l'ambiance y était. Les enfants courraient dans tous les sens, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que les couples de tous âges déambulaient dans les rues, parés de leurs plus beaux habits. Les stands étaient colorés et éclairés par de magnifiques lanternes bleues, violettes, rouges et roses, alors que les guirlandes de fleurs attachées aux arbres et aux stands ajoutaient une touche de magie à l'atmosphère déjà époustouflante du village à cette période de l'année. Ino et Kiba venaient tout juste d'arriver au point de rendez-vous près du stand de Mioki lorsque Tenten et Neji firent leur apparition. Tenten était splendide dans son kimono vert absinthe au motif de cercles verts gazon. Son obi d'une même teinte de vert s'harmonisait élégamment avec le sous-vêtement vert tendre du kimono. Ses cheveux noués en chignons telle une geisha étaient agréablement agencés à deux ornements verts et scintillants qui lui donnaient des airs très féminins. Neji quant à lui, portait le kimono masculin traditionnel et ses cheveux habituellement noués au bas, étaient lâches sur ses épaules. Un bandeau noir cachant le sceau de la branche parallèle du clan Hyûga complémentait le tout. Pendant un court instant, Ino crût voir le père d'Hinata en lui.

« Mais Ino tu es magnifique! On dirait une princesse d'une autre époque. » complimenta Tenten en se jetant au cou de la jeune femme.

« Merci! Tu es très belle toi aussi Tenten, c'est très féminin. » ajouta Ino en se reculant pour mieux l'observer.

« Oui, j'ai fait un effort. » dit la brunette d'un ton coquin tout en replaçant soigneusement son obi.

« Tu es toujours très féminine… » reprocha Neji en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais oui Neji, ne t'inquiète pas. » ajouta Tenten en roulant des yeux.

« Inuzuka. » salua le jeune Hyûga.

« Hyûga. » répliqua Kiba sur le même air désinvolte.

Alors que les filles papotaient gaiement, vint le tour de Temari et Shikamaru. La jolie blonde était vêtue d'un magnifique kimono bleu ciel et blanc aux motifs de nuages et de geishas. De plus, elle portait un joli obi jaune qui lui donnait une touche flamboyante. La jeune Subaku avait également troqué ses habituelles couettes pour un chignon de style shimada, généralement porté par les geishas. De magnifiques fleurs bleues et jaunes parsemaient la coiffure de la jeune femme et attaché autour du chignon se trouvait un ruban vert duquel pendait un emblème de cerf. Un trait distinctif du clan Nara. Son cavalier était également très séduisant. Shikamaru portait un kimono de style traditionnel, mais de couleur vert, dont le hakama ligné avait été remplacé par un hakama noir uni. Alors qu'Ino complimentait la tenue unique de la jeune Subaku, la voix puissante de Naruto se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond apparut avec la jeune Hyûga, suivis de près par Sasuke et Karin. Hinata était éblouissante. Elle portait un somptueux kimono bleu marin à motifs de fleurs blanches et oranges, qui s'harmonisait magnifiquement avec le obi orange qui lui ceinturait la taille et devant celui-ci, une chaînette bleu foncé avec le symbole doré du clan Hyûga ajoutait une touche de glamour. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes était noués sur le côté gauche de sa tête et avaient été légèrement frisés. Naruto n'avait pas menti, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour dégotter l'ornement parfait pour sa douce. Il était splendide. Un magnifique ruban orange dans lequel était brodé des fils dorés et de petites pierres saphirs complémentait la coiffure de la timide jeune fille. Évidemment, il fallait s'y attendre. Naruto aimait le orange et était d'ailleurs réputé pour son excentricité. Le jeune homme portait un kimono orangé avec de subtils motifs de vagues, caché sous un haori, un obi et un hakama noir. Malgré la couleur flamboyante de son habit, Naruto avait néanmoins respecté le protocole. Pour ce qui est de Karin, elle était à couper le souffle. Vêtue d'un kimono noir à motifs floraux rouges et d'un obi rouge foncé, elle s'agençait parfaitement au dernier Uchiha, lequel avait revêtu un kimono traditionnel complètement noir du haori en passant par le hakama. Les seuls accessoires colorés étaient le obi rayé blanc et noir et le haori-himo blanc. Bien évidemment, le symbole de son clan était brodé sur le dos du kimono. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait relevé ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête et les avait noués avec une somptueuse broche dorée comportant de nombreuses chaînes dorées qui glissaient le long de ses cheveux.

« Bon sang les garçons, vous avez fait un effort. » félicita Ino en se rapprochant des autres filles.

« Ça n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur croit moi. » confia Sasuke d'un air ennuyé.

« Moi j'ai trouvé ça génial! » s'exclama Naruto, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, abruti. » répliqua le jeune Uchiha en frappant légèrement son coéquipier derrière la tête.

« Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien Sasuke. » complimenta Tenten, avec un léger rouge sur les joues.

« Merci, mais je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est celui de mon père. » révéla le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

« Et bien sois heureux que ton père avait du goût! » dit le jeune blondinet en accrochant son bras droit autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le cimetière? » menaça Sasuke d'un regard meurtrier.

« Oh là! On se calme. On est là pour s'amuser, ne l'oubliez pas. » s'interposa Ino, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bonne idée! Alors on y va? » demanda Shikamaru qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, rentrer à la maison.

« Pas tout de suite, il nous manque encore Sakura. » répliqua Temari en lui assenant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Elle vient avec nous? » s'enquit Karin, surprise par la révélation.

« Oui pourquoi? » rétorqua Ino, perplexe.

« De la façon dont elle nous a présenté la chose l'autre jour, j'étais sûre qu'elle nous abandonnerait ce soir. » expliqua Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Et bien non et elle sera accompagnée en plus. » ajouta la blonde, fière d'avoir des informations privilégiées.

« Vraiment? Par qui? » demanda Karin, stupéfaite.

« Vous allez bientôt le savoir. Hé Sakura! » cria Ino avec un large sourire.

Au même moment, le groupe regarda dans la direction pointée par la jeune Yamanaka et ils en eurent le souffle coupé. Tout d'abord, à la vue de la personne qui accompagnait la jolie Haruno, puis par l'allure époustouflante de la jeune femme. Si ce n'eut été d'Ino, peu d'entre eux l'auraient reconnue. Kakashi, portait le kimono traditionnel et un masque de couleur noir. Il était tout simplement séduisant, mais malheureusement pour lui, Sakura volait la vedette. La jeune femme portait fièrement un magnifique kimono blanc au motif de fleurs de cerisiers rose pâle et un obi d'un rose à peine plus foncé ceinturait la taille de la jolie rose où se trouvait également un haori-himo fait d'une chaîne argentée. Sous son kimono, on pouvait entrevoir le bas d'un susoyoke rose, ce qui donnait une allure encore plus noble au kimono. Sakura avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon délicat où quelques mèches s'échappaient. De petites fleurs de cerisier roses et blanches ornaient le tour de sa coiffure et une ribambelle d'entres elles attachée à une petite chaîne métallique s'échappaient du lot pour s'entremêler aux mèches lâches. Sa frange était repoussée sur le côté droit de son visage. Le chignon en tant que tel, était retenu par deux broches métalliques argentées. Sur l'une d'elle, une chaînette argentée à laquelle était rattaché une myriade de petits bijoux argentés passant du diamant à l'opale pendait le long de sa tête. C'était là le cadeau de Kakashi. Sakura avait également appliqué un peu de maquillage sur ses yeux et ses lèvres créant ainsi un effet naturel. Ses yeux légèrement enjolivés par un fard rose sous de longs et fins cils étaient encore plus séduisants qu'à leur habitude. Tout le monde semblait épatés par sa beauté. Sans se rendre compte de l'attention qu'elle recevait, la douce Sakura se pencha pour parler à une mignonne petite fille. De loin, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jolie rose. Avec la petite fille et Kakashi, elle avait l'air d'une épouse et d'une mère comblée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur se crispa et la colère l'envahit. L'image était beaucoup trop réelle… Tournant le regard vers le point de rendez-vous, Kakashi apperçut Ino lui faisant de grands signes et compris qu'ils étaient attendus. Doucement, Kakashi prit la main de la jolie rose et l'entraîna vers le groupe.

« Sakura, tu es magnifique! » s'extasia Naruto avec de grands yeux brillants.

« Merci Naruto! Toi aussi, l'orange est décidemment ta couleur. » répliqua la jolie Haruno en tâtant la manche de son ami.

« Oh que oui! Et regarde! Hinata l'a adopté aussi. » annonça fièrement le blond en attrapant sa compagne par la taille et en l'amenant à lui.

« Oui, vous êtes époustouflant ensemble. » complimenta la rose d'un doux sourire.

« Merci Sakura. » remercia timidement Hinata.

« Tu es venue avec Kakashi? » s'exclama Sasuke avec dédain.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke. » répliqua l'homme aux cheveux gris en affichant son plus beau sourire. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de rebuter davantage le jeune Uchiha.

« Hn. » fit-il en tournant les talons.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de cavalier. Tu nous gardait la surprise ou quoi? Tu as fait fort! » dit Karin d'un ton enjoué.

« Non Karin et en fait, c'est Kakashi qui m'a invitée hier soir. » rectifia Sakura en passant un bras autour de celui de l'Hatake.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une chance pareille! » ajouta Kakashi en empoignant tendrement la main de la rose.

« Sensei, tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour elle? » demanda Naruto d'un air suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » répliqua l'homme en lançant son regard le plus menaçant au jeune blondinet.

« R-r-i-e-n Ka-ka-Kakashi. » répondit le jinchuriki, terrorisé.

« C'est ce que je me disais. » dit Kakashi, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur le jeune Uzumaki.

« Bon allez, ça suffit! On en profite de ce festival, oui ou non? » s'enquit Ino, lasse de leurs enfantillages.

« Mais oui! » s'exclama Sakura, exaspérée, « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« Si on allait manger? » suggéra Tenten.

« Manger? » s'interrogea Naruto d'air songeur.

« Oui, crétin… Manger. » répliqua rageusement Sasuke.

« Non mais tu… » commença à s'emporter le blond lorsque Temari l'attrapa par le collet.

« Ne commencez pas vous deux. » l'avertit la jeune femme.

« Désolé. » s'excusa timidement le blond.

« Alors? Je meure de faim moi. » se plaint la brunette en s'accrochant au bras de son cavalier.

« Ça va, ça va! Allons-y. » répliqua Ino en poussant doucement Tenten dans la bonne direction.

**.**

**Au restaurant**

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au stand de grillades, tous furent ébahis par la beauté de l'endroit. Malgré les toiles rudimentaires qui faisaient office de toit, de nombreuses guirlandes de fleurs et des lanternes décoraient l'endroit le rendant très romantique. Les tables étaient alignées près des grands chênes du parc. On arrivait presque à oublier où l'on était.

« Cet endroit est merveilleux! » s'exclama Ino en regardant les nombreux détails du restaurant.

« Ça fait changement du stand de ramen. » se moqua Neji en fixant Naruto du regard.

« Vous saurez qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que le stand de ramen! » répliqua le blond, quelque peu énervé.

« Mais oui, Naruto… » dit Sakura en cachant un petit rire de sa main.

Tranquillement, les couples avancèrent dans les dédales de tables et prirent place à une longue table isolée, dans un coin ombragé sous un énorme chêne. De cet endroit, on pouvait voir les lanternes virevolter au vent et le somptueux coucher du soleil qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Alors que Naruto se précipitait pour choisir la meilleure place, Ino et Kiba s'assirent de l'autre côté, tandis que les autres prirent place près du couple. Rapidment, les seules places disponibles se trouvaient tout juste à côté de Sasuke.

'Génial!' pensa Sakura, d'une mine déconfite, 'La place de choix, quoi!'

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et la belle rose sursauta. En se retournant, Sakura fut accueillie par le regard doux de son cavalier et se rassura immédiatement. Kakashi passa devant elle et tira la chaise vers lui afin que la jeune Haruno puisse s'y asseoir.

« Quel Gentleman! » déclara la belle en s'assoyant.

« J'ai beaucoup de qualités. » ajouta Kakashi en prenant place près d'elle.

« Vantard, va. » dit la rose en tapant gentiment l'épaule de l'homme.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin assise, Sakura ajusta son kimono et ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir observée. Curieuse, elle se tourna vers la gauche et rougit immédiatement. À ses côtés, se trouvait Sasuke qui l'observait. Malgré son expression austère, le jeune Uchiha était en mode inspection. Il la jaugeait du regard. Ses yeux d'un noir profond scrutaient le moindre détail de ses cheveux à ses lèvres. Son sharingan aurait pu être activé qu'elle ne se serait pas sentie plus observée. Lorsque son regard rencontra enfin le sien, Sasuke se ravisa et tourna la tête vers sa compagne pour lui voler son menu et bien vite, le moment disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. À son tour, Sakura tourna la tête et se concentra sur le menu que Naruto, assis de l'autre côté de la table, tentait de lui remettre. Bien que personne n'ait vu ce qui avait transpiré entre les deux jeunes ninjas, rien ne pouvait échapper au regard perçant du ninja copieur. Ils pouvaient nier tant qu'ils le voulaient, mais il y avait de l'amour dans l'air et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les couples qui discutaient amoureusement tout autour de la table. L'amour que Sakura avait offert à Sasuke il y a tant d'années avait enfin trouvé preneur, mais ce dernier refusait de voir la vérité.

'Cette soirée promet d'être des plus intéressantes…' pensa l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

« Alors Kakashi… Tu as choisi ce que tu allais prendre? » demanda soudainement Sakura en se tournant vers lui.

'Il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier ma théorie.' songea à nouveau Kakashi.

« Je n'en sais trop rien et toi? » s'enquit l'homme aux cheveux gris tout en plaçant son bras stratégiquement derrière la jeune femme, sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Comme les places étaient assez rapprochées, les doigts de l'homme frôlèrent l'épaule du jeune Uchiha et les effets furent immédiats. Sasuke se retourna vivement et jeta un regard noir à son ancien sensei lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle se trouvait le couple.

« Je crois que j'irais peut-être avec le choix numéro trois. » répondit doucement Sakura, complètement absorbée par son menu.

« Ça me semble bien. » dit Kakashi en se rapprochant encore un peu de la jeune femme.

Au même moment, le bras de l'homme fut vivement poussé loin du dossier de la chaise et Sasuke y posa le sien. Tout en se rapprochant de la jolie rose qui ne se rendait compte de rien, Sasuke obligea Kakashi à s'éloigner.

« Tu devrais essayer le quatrième. » répliqua le jeune Uchiha.

« Ah-ah bon? » répondit Sakura qui, surprise, se tourna vers le jeune homme avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait clairement identifier le parfum qu'il utilisait, aussi subtil fut-il.

« D'habitude, le restaurant se situe près de l'hôpital. J'y ai déjà mangé quelques fois. C'est de loin ce qu'il y a de mieux sur le menu. » conclut Sasuke avant de reculer et de reprendre sa place.

« Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de ramens ici? » interrompit Naruto en se levant brusquement.

« Pour que tu manges autre chose que des ramens… » répondit Kiba en le frappant avec le menu.

« Je-je crois que c'est ce que je vais essayer alors. » dit Sakura en retrouvant ses esprits.

« Très bonne idée… » conclut Kakashi, un sourire en coin.

Vraiment, avec un Sasuke jaloux, la soirée promettait d'être grandiose.

.


	4. La demande

_Salutations! ^_^_

_Me revoici, avec un peu de retard certes, mais toujours là! Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!_

_À bientôt. xxxx_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**Chapitre 4 – La demande**

.

* * *

.

Après une bonne heure d'attente au son des hurlements de Naruto et Kiba qui s'engueulaient au sujet de leur dernière mission, trois serveurs apparurent derrière Ino et Tenten avec à leurs bras les plats fumants de la tablée. Un par un, les ninjas reçurent leurs mets et avec chaque nouvelle assiette déposée un compliment s'ajoutait. Tout avait l'air succulent et Sakura devait reconnaître que Sasuke avait très bon goût. Son assiette était magnifique et ne contenait que des mets dont elle raffolait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle lui revaudrait cela. Lorsque le dernier plat fût déposé sur la table et que les serveurs quittèrent, Naruto se leva debout sur sa chaise et frappa durement son verre avec ses baguettes, au grand désespoir des ninjas attablés autour de lui. Alors que Shikamaru soupirait bruyamment, le blondinet s'éclaircit la voix et offrit son plus beau sourire à Hinata.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore crétin? » s'enquit Sasuke en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« En effet… Naruto… La nourriture est prête, qu'est-ce… » renchérit Neji, découragé.

« Comme cela fait presque deux mois que nous n'avons pas été tous réunis, je voulais profiter de cette occasion pour vous annoncer quelque chose… » interrompit le blond tout en affichant un sourire fier.

« Tu pars en mission pour un an? » suggéra Sasuke en le regardant d'un air méprisant.

« Non, abruti. » répliqua Naruto, agacé.

« Tu as trouvé où es ton cerveau? » demanda Kiba d'un air moqueur.

« Mais va te faire foutre! » insulta le jeune Uzumaki en lançant ses baguettes au beau brun.

« Tu n'as quand même pas trompé Hinata lors de ta dernière mission? » demanda Ino, inquiète.

« QUOI? MAIS NON POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU ME PRENDS? » s'insurgea Naruto qui, dans un élan de colère, renversa la moitié de son verre sur la table.

« Tsunade t'as exilé? » s'enquit Neji.

« Mais laissez-le parler à la fin! Comment voulez-vous qu'il nous dise ce qu'il y a s'il ne peut pas placer un mot. » réprimanda Sakura.

« Merci Sakura! » remercia Naruto avec un grand sourire.

« De rien. » dit la rose en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« Donc, comme je le disais… » reprit le blond, d'un air sérieux, « J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Ce soir, je veux faire ma grande demande. Hinata… »

Sous le regard ébahi de ses amis, Naruto descendis de sa chaise et se plaça, un genou à terre, devant la douce Hinata dont le teint avait rougi. Délicatement, il prit la main de sa dulcinée et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air si sérieux, que tout le monde en retint son souffle.

« Hinata… Je sais que notre histoire est récente, mais je sais déjà que tu es et que tu seras la femme de ma vie. Depuis, toujours tes sentiments pour moi existent et tu as bravé tous les tourments pour me faire réaliser, moi, l'idiot et le crétin aveugle, que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as toujours encouragé et écouté, même lorsque je faisais les pires bêtises. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de te dire à quel point tu es tout pour moi. Tu es si belle, si gentille et généreuse. Tu es la fille de mes rêves. Je t'aime Hinata et tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde si tu acceptais de m'épouser. » confessa le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

« Oh! Na-Naruto… Ou-oui, je-je veux t'épouser. » répondit alors la jeune Hyuga.

« Rohhhhh! » s'exclamèrent les filles, sous les applaudissements des garçons. Même Neji approuva la demande de Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que les amoureux s'embrassaient, les ninjas se levèrent pour les féliciter. Relâchant sa dulcinée Naruto empoigna la main tendue de Kakashi et la secoua vivement, alors que les filles se jetèrent sur Hinata pour la féliciter et l'étreindre. Puis, vint le tour de Sasuke. Il approcha du blond et avec un sourire en coin lui tendit la main.

« Félicitations Naruto. » dit Sasuke en toute sincérité.

« Merci mon vieux! » répliqua Naruto d'un air enjoué.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu te marierais avec Hinata, je serais mort de rire. » souffla le jeune Uchiha avec un sourire malicieux.

« QUOI? » s'insurgea le blond, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Calme-toi… Tu ne peux quand même pas nier qu'elle était bien trop timide pour te dire ses sentiments et toi bien trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même? » se défendit Sasuke.

« Je te hais. » marmonna Naruto en lui lançant son plus diabolique regard.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto détourna son regard du jeune Uchiha et regarda avec stupéfaction la jeune femme aux cheveux roses derrière leur équipier. Le regard qu'elle avait était si intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'air si heureuse.

« Sakura… » murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blond.

Sans dire un mot et avec les yeux brillants de larmes, la rose s'avança et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras en le serrant très fort contre elle. Naruto ne perdit pas un instant et retourna l'étreinte avec passion.

« Je suis si heureuse pour toi Naruto. Tu le mérites tant. » félicita la jolie rose avec un magnifique sourire.

« Allons Sakura, ne me regarde pas comme ça à la fin… Tu vas me faire pleurer et si ça arrive devant Sasuke je suis mort… » blagua Naruto en relâchant son étreinte.

« Crétin, va… » répliqua Sakura en le frappant doucement sur l'épaule.

« Bon et si on allait manger avant que nos assiettes ne refroidissent! » cria avec passion le blondinet en faisant une dernière accolade à la rose.

« Je crois que c'est déjà le cas. » se plaint Shikamaru en se laissant choir sur sa chaise.

« Je m'en fiche, je suis si heureux! » annonça le jeune Uzumaki en sautant sur sa chaise.

.

**Une trentaine de minutes plus tard**

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini de manger et que le dessert avait été commandé, Kakashi se tourna vers Sakura et l'observa. Depuis l'annonce du jeune blondinet, elle était étrangement très discrète. Son regard était vague, elle donnait l'impression d'écouter les conversations, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était à mille lieux de là. Quelque chose la tracassait, mais elle n'en disait rien. De plus, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué son changement d'attitude, Sasuke, mine de rien, lui jetait des regards discrets. Évidemment, le jeune Uchiha était bien trop timide pour entreprendre lui-même les démarches. Kakashi n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre les choses en main. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Délicatement, Kakashi posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et la serra doucement. Surprise, elle sursauta un peu avant de croiser le regard de l'homme aux cheveux argent, puis elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Oui? » s'enquit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Kakashi, l'ombre d'un sourire visible dans ses yeux.

« Quoi? » répliqua la rose, surprise.

« Tu es plutôt tranquille depuis le début du repas. » confia-t-il tout doucement.

« Et c'est un crime? » questionna Sakura en retirant sa main de celle de son cavalier.

« Non, mais c'est inquiétant. » répondit l'homme en se ressaisissant.

« Et bien cesse de t'inquiéter sensei. Je vais bien. » dit la jolie Haruno et reportant son attention sur son verre d'eau.

« Je croyais qu'on sortait en amis ce soir? » reprocha Kakashi en la regardant.

« Justement, alors cesse de me « paterner »… » rétorqua Sakura d'un regard soutenu.

« Je ne fais rien de tel, je m'inquiète en tant qu'ami. » dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés d'un air plaisantin.

« Mais oui… » répliqua Sakura en roulant les yeux d'exaspération avec un léger sourire.

« Tu es très belle. » complimenta Kakashi.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement! » annonça Sakura avec un large sourire.

Comme elle était d'humeur à jouer et que son cavalier semblait du même avis, la rose se pencha vers lui pour le taquiner. Il avait voulu lui remonter le moral, il allait devoir y mettre le paquet!

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle lui aussi avec des yeux rieurs.

« J'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire… » répliqua Sakura d'une voix séduisante.

« Je pourrais peut-être te le montrer. » renchérit Kakashi avec ses allures de play boy tout en se rapprochant davantage.

Au même moment, un énorme fracas de vitre se fit entendre. Étonnée, Sakura se tourna vivement à sa gauche et constata avec horreur que Sasuke avait la main droite couverte de sang et que son verre gisait en mille morceaux au creux de celle-ci. Sans perdre une seconde Sakura attrapa sa serviette de table et entoura la main du jeune homme avec le linge avant d'appuyer légèrement sur sa blessure pour éviter un épanchement de sang.

« Sasuke! » s'écria Karin en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

« Ça va mon vieux? » demanda Naruto en regardant le sang se répandre sur la nappe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » questionna Sakura avec stupéfaction.

« Rien, je ne devais pas tenir mon verre correctement. » répliqua nonchalamment Sasuke en grimaçant lorsque sa main se referma un peu trop.

« Il faut vite te soigner. » dit Karin avec inquiétude alors que la rose observait la main du jeune homme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sakura tu t'occupes de lui? » demanda Kakashi en regardant la jeune femme qui acquiesçait déjà à sa demande.

« Tu as besoin d'aide? » s'enquit Ino en regardant la serviette tâchée de sang qui entourait la main de Sasuke.

« Non merci. Ce n'est pas la première coupure que je traite. » répondit Sakura avec un sourire moqueur.

« D'accord. » répliqua la blonde avec un petit sourire.

« Ils ont aménagé des toilettes près de l'entrée du stand. » suggéra Kakashi.

« Bonne idée Kakashi, on va y aller. » dit Sakura en se levant avec le jeune Uchiha.

Alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sous le masque de Kakashi Hatake. Il avait bel et bien été le seul à voir le petit détail qui expliquait la situation. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné les deux pupilles rouges sanguinaires qui l'avaient foudroyé du regard lorsqu'il s'était approché un peu trop près de la jolie rose. Il avait bien vu pendant l'espace d'un instant le sharingan de Sasuke.

« Décidemment, je ne regrette pas d'être venu ce soir Naruto. » annonça l'homme en tapant amicalement le dos de son élève.

« J'espère bien, tu aurais manqué ma demande en mariage et soit dit en passant, je m'attends à ce que tu fasses partie des garçons d'honneur! Je te conseille de ne pas être en retard! » prévint Naruto en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto… Je partirai plus tôt. » rassura Kakashi avec un large sourire bien dissimulé sous son masque.

.

**Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura**

.

Doucement, Sakura traîna Sasuke vers les toilettes tout en maintenant une pression sur sa plaie et en évitant de tâché leurs kimonos. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination, la jeune Haruno poussa la porte des toilettes pour femmes et y fit entrer le jeune homme à son grand désarroi. Soupirant de malaise, le jeune Uchiha tenta de s'accrocher au cadre de la porte, mais y renonça rapidement en voyant la détermination de la jeune femme. Deux filles croisèrent le duo et sortirent en panique au grand dam de Sasuke. La machine à rumeur de Konoha allait maintenant s'en donner à cœur joie avec lui et la jolie rose. Gentiment, Sakura le força à s'asseoir sur un banc près de la vanité et enleva doucement la serviette. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir. La rose écarta légèrement son kimono du côté de sa jambe droite et y détacha un étui qui pendait à la hauteur de son genou. Elle le déposa sur la vanité et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un kit de médecine de base. Il y avait des pinces chirurgicales, des pansements et un tas d'autres instruments que le pauvre Uchiha ne pouvait nommer.

« Hn… As-tu aussi caché le stock de médicaments sous ce kimono? » plaisanta le ténébreux jeune homme, un petit sourire en coin.

« Non, seulement des dessous affriolants. » répondit Sakura, toujours affairée à fouiller dans son kit.

Rougissant de gêne, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura pour voir si elle se payait sa tête, mais elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils avaient beau être amis, cette information était beaucoup trop personnelle et intime pour une conversation entre eux. Après tout, elle était une fille et lui, un jeune homme aux hormones agitées. Reprenant ses esprits, Sasuke s'appuya sur le dossier du banc et tenta de détourner le regard. Elle était réellement très belle, trop belle pour être seule et ce soir, c'était simplement impossible de l'ignorer. Lentement, Sakura se retourna vers le jeune homme en enfilant des gants de latex. Elle prit une petite paire de pince et prit la main du beau brun qui sursauta au contact.

« Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer quand même! » blagua la rose avec un petit sourire.

« Comme si tu le pouvais… » répliqua Sasuke avec arrogance.

« Répète un peu pour voir… » dit Sakura d'au air sombre en plantant sa paire de pinces dans la main blessée du jeune homme.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. » soupira Sasuke en se tordant de douleur.

« Tssss… »

Ouvrant davantage sa main, Sakura s'approcha un peu et commença à retirer les plus gros morceaux. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée par le calme du jeune Uchiha. Malgré les tiraillements et les pincements que la jeune fille lui occasionnait, il restait de marbre, le regard posé sur elle. Un peu intimidée par son regard insistant, la belle se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait et tenta d'oublier la proximité qu'il y avait entre elle et lui. Elle avait beau se montrer forte et faire comme si de rien n'était, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'avait pas disparu. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son estomac se nouait, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ses jambes se transformait en gelée et que dire des moments où elle devait le toucher. C'était simplement impossible de nier l'évidence. Sakura Haruno était indéniablement amoureuse du jeune Uchiha. Mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque… Bien sûr, elle avait espéré qu'à son retour, il se souvienne d'elle, à quel point elle l'aimait et de sa déclaration maladroite de petite fille de douze ans. Elle avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui, même si elle avait toujours peur de lui et qu'il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle et de Naruto. Évidemment, au fil du temps, ses efforts avaient portés fruit. Ils étaient de nouveau amis. Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il ne reformerait pas l'équipe 7, tous ces espoirs d'un jour pouvoir former un couple avec lui s'était envolés. Il était tellement préoccupé par la formation de sa nouvelle équipe avec Karin et Juggo et ses missions, qu'il avait de moins en moins de temps à passer avec elle et le blond. Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, Sakura avait renoncé à lui et s'était jetée dans le travail pour l'oublier. Naruto, lui, avait persisté. Après un mois de bisbilles et de bagarres à coups de poing, il avait fini par trouver un compromis avec Sasuke. Tous les soirs, les deux jeunes hommes passeraient quelques heures à s'entraîner ensemble. De cette façon, Naruto pourrait voir son ami et Sasuke ne perdrait pas son temps avec des choses qu'il jugeait inutiles. Leur stratagème fonctionna si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, ils étaient à nouveau des amis proches. Le jeune Uchiha avait même fini par perdre ses barrières et à retrouver ses qualités humaines. Néanmoins, la relation entre la rose et lui était restée au point mort et même si Naruto faisait tout pour les rapprocher, il y avait toujours ce fossé entre eux. Un fossé que Sakura et Sasuke refusaient de franchir, et ce, au grand désespoir de Naruto. Maintenant que Karin était dans le portrait, la situation serait loin de s'améliorer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? » demanda le jeune Uchiha d'une voix douce.

« Qu-quoi? » répliqua la rose, surprise par cette soudaine interruption.

« Tu es bizarre depuis que Naruto a annoncé qu'il se fiançait. » confia le jeune homme en la regardant.

« Mais non. » répliqua Sakura, troublée par ses insinuations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'es pas heureuse pour lui? Tu es jalouse d'Hinata? » poursuivit Sasuke avec une expression intriguée.

« Non! » s'offusqua la rose.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda le jeune Uchiha, perplexe.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir? » questionna la jeune femme d'un air outré.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste… » répondit Sasuke en détournant le regard.

« … »

« Et que tu gâches le moment de Naruto. C'est ton ami à toi aussi et il n'est pas débile. Il va se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. » continua le jeune homme en reportant son regard vers elle.

'Évidemment, c'est pour Naruto que tu t'inquiète vraiment…' pensa tristement Sakura.

« Tu l'aimes? » demanda le jeune Uchiha devant son silence.

« Comme un frère. » répondit la rose avec sincérité.

« Alors? » insista Sasuke en s'accotant la tête sur le mur.

« Tu vas me trouver ridicule. » dit la jeune femme en reprenant sa tâche.

« Dis toujours… » pressa le jeune homme.

Soupirant de malaise, Sakura prit une grande respiration et regarda Sasuke avec de grands yeux tristes, mais se ravisa immédiatement. Le regarder était trop pénible, surtout pour avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis la déclaration du blond.

« Tu as raison. Je suis jalouse, mais pas d'Hinata. » confia la jolie Haruno en retirant des petits morceaux de verres dans la main de son ami pour se changer les idées.

« De Naruto? » demanda Sasuke, incrédule.

« Non plus. Je… Je suis jalouse de son histoire d'amour. » spécifia la jeune femme.

« Hn. »

« Tous mes amis sont en couple et se prépare une vie bien à eux, alors que moi je fais du sur place. Tu sais, quand tu es parti, Naruto et moi sommes devenus de vrais amis. Nous étions inséparables. J'ai toujours cru qu'il serait la pour moi et que je serais la seule fille de sa vie. Comprend moi bien, je l'ai toujours aimé d'un amour fraternel, j'ai même passé les dernières années à le pousser vers Hinata et j'ai été heureuse qu'ils forment un couple. Mais, quand il a fait sa demande tout à l'heure, je me suis sentie abandonnée. Il fait sa vie et moi je me retrouve toute seule. J'aimerais avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aime pour qui je suis et avec qui je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie. » s'expliqua Sakura en le regardant dans les yeux.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait entre eux, Sakura soupira légèrement pour se ressaisir et retirera le dernier morceau de verre de la main du beau brun, lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Naruto ne va pas t'abandonner. » dit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je sais. » rétorqua Sakura.

« Et tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie. » ajouta Sasuke, d'un air un peu perdu.

« Je le souhaite. » rajouta la jolie Haruno.

« Sakura, tu… » commença le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Karin fit son entrée, suivie d'Ino. Sasuke s'empressa de relâcher la main de la rose et s'appuya sur le mur. Avec un large sourire, la rouquine s'installa sur le banc et enlaça Sasuke avant de lui flanquer un baiser sur la joue. Ino quant à elle se posta derrière Sakura et observa son travail.

« Vous en mettez du temps? » se plaint Karin en leur jetant tour à tour un regard interrogateur.

« Oui, bien il ne s'est pas manqué! » répliqua Ino en regardant avec dédain la main du jeune Uchiha.

« J'ai presque fini. » répondit la rose avec un sourire empreint de malaise.

« Tu fais vraiment du bon travail Sakura. Pas étonnant que tu sois la plus réputée des disciples de Tsunade. » complimenta Ino en regardant sa grande amie utiliser son chakra pour soigner la main du jeune Uchiha.

« Allons toi aussi Ino, tu es très douée. » répliqua Sakura avec un sourire gêné.

« Pas autant que toi en tout cas. » rajouta Ino en s'appuyant sur la vanité.

Terminant son jutsu, Sakura relâcha la main de Sasuke et la referma doucement pour voir si tout allait bien. À son grand bonheur, tout semblait revenu à la normale.

« C'est fini! » annonça-t-elle avec joie.

« À la bonheur! Allons-y le dessert doit être arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je ne t'ai rien pris, je sais que tu détestes ça, mais toi Sakura, je t'ai pris le meilleur qui soit. » dit Karin en se levant et en tirant Sasuke vers elle.

« Merci Karin, c'est très gentil. » répondit la jolie Haruno avec un petit sourire.

« Merci Sakura. » remercia le jeune homme avant d'être entraîné hors des toilettes.

« De rien Sasuke. » dit Sakura avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Alors que tout le monde quittait les toilettes, Sakura se retourna pour ramasser son kit et pour jeter les lingettes souillées. À son grand étonnement, Ino croisa son regard. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin et une expression malicieuse.

« Quoi? » demanda la jolie Haruno.

« Rien… » répliqua Ino en sortant des toilettes.

.

.


	5. Je te comprends

_Oui je sais. -_-_

_Ce fût long et vous m'attendiez, mais que voulez-vous? Quand le syndrome de la page blanche m'attaque, j'ai de la difficulté à me défendre. Ah, ah! ^_^_

_Néanmoins, voici le prochain chapitre. Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Bonne lecture! xxxx_

_._

* * *

_._

**Chapitre 5 – Je te comprends…**

.

* * *

.

Rejoignant tranquillement la table, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Ino qui l'avait devancée il y a quelques minutes. Ces insinuations avaient piqué la curiosité de la rose et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Reprenant sa place entre Kakashi et Sasuke, la jeune Haruno s'affairait à placer son kimono correctement lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Doucement, elle se tourna à sa gauche et croisa le regard du jeune Uchiha. Quelque chose le tracassait, c'était assez évident.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Rien. » répliqua le jeune homme d'un air détaché.

« Tu es sûr? » insista-t-elle.

« Hn. » répondit Sasuke en lui jetant un regard intense.

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse l'interroger davantage, Karin bouscula amicalement le jeune homme et annonça avec son plus beau sourire que les desserts étaient arrivés. Sans même pouvoir ajouter un mot, une assiette se posa devant la rose et le doux fumet d'un thé vert chaud remplit ses narines d'un doux parfum. Karin n'avait pas menti, elle lui avait pris un très bon dessert, un très gros dessert. Jamais elle ne pourrait manger tout ça.

« Tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre? » demanda Kakashi avec une pointe de taquinerie.

« Si c'était moi qui l'avait commandé, oui sûrement. » répondit la rose en prenant la fourchette avec dépit.

« Tu veux de l'aide? » questionna l'homme avec les yeux plissés, signe qu'il souriait.

« Je croyais que dans notre équipe j'étais la seule avec un goût prononcé pour le sucre? » répliqua Sakura en prenant une petite bouchée du copieux dessert.

« Disons que j'aime bien une petite sucrerie de temps en temps. » dit-il doucement.

« Très bien alors. » concéda la jeune femme en poussant légèrement son assiette vers lui.

Kakashi empoigna donc la petite cuillère dont il se servait pour remuer son thé et vola une bouchée du dessert de sa cavalière.

« Je me trompe ou je vais enfin pouvoir voir le visage mystérieux de Kakashi? » s'empressa de dire la jolie Haruno en se tournant rapidement vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Il faudra avoir l'œil vif… » déclara Kakashi en balançant sa cuillère vide devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Ah, ah, ah! Tu es incroyable! » s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant une bouchée.

« Quoi? » répliqua-t-il, amusé.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu enlèves ton masque quand tu couches avec une fille? » interrogea candidement la rose, un petit sourire séducteur en coin.

À ces mots, Kakashi déglutit de travers et Sasuke cracha son thé sur Naruto qui avait les yeux ronds. Toute la tablée se tourna vers Sakura qui, étonnée, les dévisagea à son tour.

« Quoi? C'est une question comme une autre. » renchérit-elle, sérieusement.

« Moi j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir cette image en tête. » signifia Naruto, dégouté par l'image obscène de son sensei en plein ébat qui s'affichait dans son esprit.

« Quoi? Le sexe c'est naturel Naruto. » informa Kakashi d'un air désinvolte en posant son bras gauche sur le dossier de la chaise de Sakura.

« Oh bon sang! » lâcha le blond, outré par les propos de l'homme.

« Pour ton information Sakura, il arrive que oui. » ajouta Kakashi en reportant son regard vers la jeune Haruno qui arborait toujours un sourire charmeur.

« Alors c'est la seule façon de voir ton visage? » insinua Sakura en se léchant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

Alors que les joues de Kakashi, ou du moins ce qu'il était possible d'en voir, se teintèrent de rouge, l'assiette qui se trouvait devant Sakura disparut de leur vue. Surprise la rose se tourna vers la gauche et aperçut Sasuke prendre une énorme bouchée du dessert.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke? » demanda la rose avec les yeux ronds.

« Es-tu devenu fou? » ajouta Karin, plus que surprise.

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. » énonça le jeune Uchiha en prenant une deuxième bouchée.

.

**Une trentaine de minutes plus tard**

.

Sortant enfin du restaurant, Naruto prit une énorme bouffée d'air et se mit à sautiller partout. Le village bourdonnait. Tout le monde était d'humeur à la fête et le blond ne pouvait perdre une minute de plus. Il prit la main d'Hinata et se dirigea à vive allure vers les kiosques au grand dam de la jolie Hyuga.

« Naruto, bon sang! » grommela Sasuke en voyant le blond courir comme un gamin.

« Laisse le faire, il est si heureux! » dit Sakura, contente de voir Naruto si joyeux.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant à charge. » soupira le beau ténébreux en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Et bien ça te va plutôt bien… » commenta doucement la rose.

« Hn… » répliqua le jeune Uchiha avec une légère rougeur sur le bout des oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez vous deux? » interrompit Karin en passant son bras autour de celui de Sasuke.

« Rien du tout, on constatait à quel point Naruto est un gamin. » expliqua Sakura, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Un abruti sans conscience… » corrigea le ténébreux jeune homme, une expression agacée sur son visage.

« Allons Sasuke, si on allait voir les kiosques nous aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit truc à montrer aux autres moi aussi. » demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges tout en tirant sur la manche du jeune homme en question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » demanda la rose, confuse.

« Allons Sakura, ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas la tradition? » s'enquit Karin, incrédule.

« Quelle tradition? » répliqua Sakura, complètement perdue.

« Bon sang! Tu es sérieuse? Tu vis ici depuis toujours et tu ne la connais pas! » ajouta la rouquine, abasourdie.

« Ne t'emporte pas comme ça Karin, avec Sakura c'est toujours une histoire à recommencer. » souligna Ino avec un sourire blagueur.

« Elle a des liens de parenté avec Naruto? » se demanda la rousse, inquiète.

« Non, juste pas assez intéressée. » répliqua la blonde.

« Je suis encore là… » se plaint Sakura.

« La tradition 'informelle' du village veut qu'un cavalier gagne quelque chose pour sa douce, sinon le malheur s'abattra sur leur couple pour la prochaine année. » expliqua Karin en bousculant amicalement Sasuke.

« C'est complètement ridicule. » dit la rose, stupéfaite que des gens puissent encore croire à une telle histoire de nos jours.

« Bien d'accord. » rajouta le jeune Uchiha en croisant les bras.

« Mais moi je trouve cela très important! Allez viens Sasuke. » supplia Karin d'une moue séductrice.

« Hnnnn. » se lamenta Sasuke en laissant la jeune femme le tirer vers les kiosques.

« Et bien il faut suivre le mouvement. » rajouta Kiba en attrapant Ino par la taille.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Kiba. Tu sais, moi ces traditions, je n'y accorde pas beaucoup d'attention. » dit poliment Ino en rougissant légèrement.

« J'insiste. En plus, ça serait vraiment le pied de foutre une raclée à Sasuke! » déclara le beau brun.

« Dans tes rêves Inuzuka! » s'écria Sasuke d'un ton arrogant.

Sakura regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres ses amis se diriger dans la direction qu'avait prise Naruto. Ils étaient si heureux. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara alors d'elle et sans trop savoir pourquoi, la rose eu le sentiment qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette vision festive. Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour partir, rentrer chez elle et se prendre un bon verre de vin tout en lisant son livre préféré. Quelle idée saugrenue elle avait eu de venir à ce festival. Surtout si c'était pour voir tout le monde heureux et en couple, spécifiquement Sasuke… Pendant qu'elle contemplait les jeunes couples d'un air sombre, Kakashi s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Sans broncher, Sakura posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme et resta de marbre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« J'aimerais rentrer si ça ne te dérange pas. » répondit Sakura d'une mine morose.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » s'enquit-il, quelque peu surpris par le soudain changement d'idée.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, moi je… » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« C'est Sasuke? » interrogea Kakashi en relâchant son emprise sur elle.

« Quoi? Non! Pourquoi tu penses à Sasuke dès que quelque chose ne va pas? » s'emporta la rose.

« C'est généralement à cause de lui que… » tenta de s'expliquer l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« J'en ai assez. Ino et maintenant toi? Non, ça suffit, je rentre chez moi. » interrompit la jolie Haruno en tournant les talons.

« Sakura! » lâcha l'homme quelque peu mal à l'aise d'avoir fait fuir la jeune femme.

Mais la rose ne se retourna pas, elle continua sa route. Toutefois, elle n'eut le temps de faire que trois pas avant que Kakashi l'attrape par le bras et la force à se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa immédiatement l'homme en lui prenant les mains.

« … »

« Sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te froisser, seulement… Oublie ça. » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ça va… » répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

« Pourquoi tu veux soudainement partir? » demanda Kakashi en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en la poussant vers un banc, « La fête ne fait que commencer. »

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place… » confia la jeune femme en prenant place sur le banc.

« Pourquoi cela? » s'enquit l'homme en la rejoignant.

« Tout le monde est ici en couple ou pour en devenir un et, ne le prend pas mal, mais moi je viens ici en ami avec mon sensei, car je suis trop nulle pour recevoir une invitation. Je suis seule et sans intérêt. À quoi bon rester ici alors que je pourrais être à l'hôpital à sauver des vies. Là au moins, je serais utile. » lâcha d'un coup la jeune Haruno d'une voix triste.

Doucement, Kakashi s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tapota le dos maladroitement. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour consoler les gens et encore moins les filles. Pas étonnant que lui-même soit encore célibataire.

« Écoute Sakura… Tu es loin d'être sans intérêt. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu es le centre d'attraction. Les serveurs te dévisagent, Genma bave devant toi et les filles te lancent des regards noirs. Tu es splendide et seul un fou pourrait te refuser. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te courtise pas moi-même, c'est parce que je te connais depuis que tu es gamine et que ce serait beaucoup trop étrange de sortir avec mon ancienne élève de quatorze ans ma cadette. » révéla l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Oh! » s'étonna la rose en rougissant.

« Si ça peut te consoler, je suis, et de loin, le plus loser des célibataires de Konoha, alors ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Il faut vraiment être désespéré pour demander à chaque année d'être envoyé en mission pour éviter ce foutu festival et pour demander à son étudiante de l'accompagner. Ne le prend pas mal. » ajouta-t-il en la regardant légèrement.

« Ça va, je comprend… » dit-elle en lui tapotant timidement le genou.

« Mouais… » soupira-t-il en lui prenant la main.

« Tu es loin d'être un loser pour moi Kakashi. » avoua Sakura avec un petit sourire.

« Et loin d'être sans intérêt pour moi Sakura. » confia l'homme en lui retournant son sourire.

« Je croyais que tu avais fait le choix d'être célibataire… » souligna la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Plus ou moins… J'ai aimé quelques fois, mais ça c'est toujours mal fini, alors j'ai fini par oublier l'idée. De toute façon je ne suis pas très doué pour protéger les gens que j'aime. Y'a qu'à voir ce qui c'est passé avec Rin et Obito ou même Sasuke… » s'expliqua l'homme en s'accotant les coudes sur les genoux et le visage sur ses mains jointes.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose Kakashi. » tenta de réconforter Sakura en lui frottant le dos.

« Peut-être, mais reste que je suis mieux seul, ça évite beaucoup de problèmes. » ajouta Kakashi, le regard droit devant lui.

Regardant au loin Naruto se battre avec Sasuke pour gagner un prix en lançant des shurikens sur une cible en mouvement, Sakura eut une bizarre d'impression et ne pût s'empêcher de regarder Kakashi. Il avait le regard vide, au loin. Tournant la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait, Sakura fût surprise par la personne qui se tenait devant un stand de ballons avec à son bras un magnifique bambin de trois ans aux cheveux bruns. Elle eut soudain une révélation.

« Tu es… Tu es en amour… » affirma la rose avec stupéfaction.

« … »

Devant son silence, Sakura esquissa un sourire et reporta son regard vers la femme qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt. Kurenaï Yuhi avec son fils Asuma. La jeune maman était magnifique ce soir avec son kimono rouge et blanc qui s'harmonisait parfaitement au kimono noir de son fils. Depuis la mort d'Asuma, beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Voilà près de trois ans, un peu après la quatrième Grande guerre ninja, qu'elle avait donné naissance à son fils, un magnifique bambin aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux foncés qu'elle avait nommé au nom de son amour disparu. Asuma Sarutobi avait grandi entouré d'Ino, la marraine, Shikamaru, le parrain et Choji, l'oncle gâteau. En plus de l'équipe 10, Hinata, Kiba et Shino avaient tout fait pour que Kurenai ne soit pas seule à élever son fils, lui rendant souvent visite ou la dépannant pour presque tout. Sakura savait toutefois que l'aide la plus importante était venue de son sensei. Dès que le petit avait vu le jour, Kakashi s'était occupé de lui comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Il faisait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il ne manque de rien et Kurenai n'était pas sans reste. Combien de fois la rose s'était-elle rendue chez Kurenai pour chercher l'homme à la chevelure argentée qui s'était affalé sur le sofa? Des dizaines de fois. Même s'il était épuisé ou blessé après une mission, Kakashi se rendait presque tous les soirs pour écouter la jolie femme et la consoler quand ses nuits étaient tourmentées par des cauchemars terrifiants.

'Pas étonnant que cette amitié ait évoluée ainsi…' pensa Sakura en regardant Kurenai se pencher pour prendre son fils dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse choisir le ballon de son choix.

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas? » demanda la jeune Haruno.

« Je me sens coupable. » confia Kakashi en se redressant.

« Pourquoi? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Asuma était l'un de mes meilleurs amis… Je ne peux pas… » commença l'homme avant de s'interrompre.

« Lui prendre sa femme? » compléta pour lui la rose.

« … »

« Kakashi… » soupira Sakura devant son silence, « Asuma est mort. Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir et certainement pas si c'est pour rendre la femme qu'il a aimé heureuse. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison… » tenta de s'interposer l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Si la situation était inversée, ne crois-tu pas que tu voudrais que ton ami et la femme que tu aimes soient heureux? » continua Sakura sans le laisser placer un mot.

« Ce… » débuta Kakashi avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis sa mort, tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'elle le lendemain de sa mort tout de même? » demanda à nouveau la rose.

« Bien sûr que non! C'est… C'est arrivé il y a un mois ou deux et je n'ai rien fait pour que ça se passe ainsi… Je voulais seulement qu'Asuma ne ressente pas la perte de son père… J'ai connu ce que ça fait et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert d'une telle douleur. Il n'y a qu'à penser à Sasuke et Naruto… Je ne souhaite cette épreuve à personne. » expliqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Tu sais, Ino et Hinata me disent souvent à quel point Kurenai t'apprécie. Tout le monde serait très heureux qu'elle retrouve l'amour et pour son fils, personne ne serait plus apte à honorer la mémoire d'Asuma que toi. » ajouta la jeune Haruno avec un petit sourire.

« Mais nous sommes amis Sakura, si je lui confie mes sentiments et qu'elle ne les retourne pas, notre amitié ne s'en remettra pas, je perdrai le peu de liens que j'ai avec elle et le petit. » protesta Kakashi en tournant le regard vers elle.

« Mais tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui dis pas… Et si elle te disait oui, hein? Tu ne serais pas ici avec moi à broyer du noir parce que tu aimes quelqu'un et que tu n'oses pas le lui dire! » expliqua la rose.

« Tu sais très bien que j'aime passer du temps avec toi… » souligna Kakashi en retrouvant un peut son petit côté séducteur.

« Oui, mais ce serait encore mieux si après tu pouvais rentrer à la maison et que ta petite femme et tes enfants t'accueillent à bras ouverts. » dit Sakura avec un large sourire.

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux argentés en roulant des yeux.

« Peut-être mais penses-y? Tu ne serais pas heureux d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie qui t'aime pour qui tu es et qui ne te juge pas pour toutes les choses mauvaises que tu as faites? » répliqua la jolie Haruno.

« Elle pourrait ne pas m'aimer aussi. » insista l'homme.

« Et bien au moins tu pourrais te dire que tu as essayé. Tu sais je ne regrette pas d'avoir avoué à Sasuke que je l'aimais même s'il ne retourne pas mes sentiments. » rétorqua Sakura.

« Tu as fait quoi? » s'étonna Kakashi, surpris.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'était il y a très longtemps, j'étais encore jeune… » s'exclama la rose en détournant le regard, gênée.

« Mais quand as-tu fait ça? Tu parles de toutes ces fois où tu parlais de ton amour pour lui? » s'enquit l'homme.

« Non! Le soir où il est parti… Je… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais avec une vraie déclaration et tout le tralala. » confia la jeune femme en jouant nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Et il t'a envoyé balader comme d'habitude je suppose… Quel crétin! » déclara Kakashi en appuyant son bras sur le dossier du banc derrière la jeune femme.

« Non, en fait c'était plutôt bizarre. Il m'a dit merci et la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est son souffle sur ma nuque avant qu'il ne me fasse tomber dans les pommes. » songea à voix haute la jeune femme.

« C'est donc cela qui est arrivé ce soir là. » dit l'homme avec un air moqueur.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sakura s'empourpra et se raidit immédiatement.

« Oui et tu es mieux de la fermer. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et la seule raison pour laquelle je t'en parle, c'est parce que tu m'as confié tes sentiments pour Kurenai. » menaça Sakura en le frappant légèrement sur le crâne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me faire confiance! » dit Kakashi en se protégeant à l'aide de ses bras.

Alors qu'un silence confortable s'installait entre eux, Kakashi se leva et jeta un regard amusé à la rose.

« Alors on continue cette soirée ou tu vas encore la gâcher avec tes idées noires? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi. » répondit-elle en attrapant sa main tendue.

« Parce que je suis séduisant et disponible? » suggéra l'homme avec un air coquin.

« Va te faire voir! » dit la rose en le bousculant.

Clairement, le moment de confidences qu'ils avaient échangé était passé…

.


	6. Révélations et malaises

_Me revoilà! ^_^_

_Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de répondre à Loulou la dernière fois. Les chignons shimada c'est l'une des coiffures les plus connue au Japon. Tu peux faire une petite recherche sur Google pour voir des images, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà vue quelque part!_

_Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour les super commentaires et les précieux conseils Lespetitesnotes! Ne t'inquiète pas Camille, je fais mon possible pour vous donner la suite dans les plus brefs délais! Et je vous rassure, je n'abandonne jamais une fiction. Je les finis toutes sans exception, même si ça me prend du temps, je termine toujours! ^_^_

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre!_

_À bientôt! xxxx_

_._

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 6 – Révélations et malaises**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dire qu'il était déconcentré était un euphémisme. Sasuke était simplement complètement ailleurs, il n'écoutait plus les tirades de Karin ou les blagues ridicules de Naruto. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis les derniers mois et même depuis les dernières années. Il avait vu tant de choses, fait tant de bêtises et vu tant de sang. Comment avait-il fait pour se rendre là où il était? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il y a quelques années, il aurait été prêt à tuer tous les habitants de ce village sans la moindre hésitation. Maintenant, il se surprenait à aider les villageois, à plaisanter avec Naruto, à développer des amitiés et comme tous les jeunes hommes de son âge, à regarder les filles. Bien sûr, le village regorgeait de beautés, mais étrangement, aucune n'avait su attirer son attention. Il avait évidemment flirté plus d'une fois avec plusieurs jolies jeunes femmes et avait même poussé l'audace en couchant avec l'une ou deux d'entre elles. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé. Elles n'étaient rien d'autre que des flammes d'un soir. Naruto lui avait souvent raconté à quel point il aimait Hinata et à quel point cette relation était le summum de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans sa vie. Mais pour Sasuke ça ne voulait rien dire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Le seul amour qu'il avait connu était celui de sa famille. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où il la vit vraiment pour la première fois. Elle avait toujours été une plaie, une erreur dans son parcours. Une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer jusqu'au jour où elle lui avoua ses sentiments, par une nuit d'été. Elle s'était creusé une place dans son cœur de pierre et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Même s'il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, même s'il avait essayé de la tuer, elle était restée une personne importante pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses sentiments et sa santé mentale, il avait essayé d'être son ami, mais c'était si bizarre qu'il y renonça du moins jusqu'à il y a deux mois…

.

…

.

C'était une soirée comme les autres, Sasuke revenait d'un entraînement épuisant avec Naruto et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Traversant la forêt pour atteindre une rue plus passante, le jeune Uchiha s'était arrêté près d'un banc pour s'y reposer quelques minutes. La lacération qu'il avait au bras était si profonde… Naruto ne l'avait pas manqué et la perte de sang lui faisait tourner la tête. Une brise souffla dans les arbres et Sasuke dû se protéger les yeux pour ne pas recevoir du sable. Ce vent était vraiment désagréable. Reportant son regard devant lui, il fut surpris d'y voir une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Comment avait-il pu la manquer? Sakura était penchée près d'un arbre en train de ramasser des dossiers qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol et elle maugréait contre le vent. Cela devait bien faire quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il avait été stupéfait de découvrir qu'elle lui avait manqué. Étrangement, son cœur s'emballa et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il songea qu'elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux roses descendait maintenant tout juste sous ses épaules et la délicate robe d'été blanche qu'elle portait lui donnait un air angélique. Se ressaisissant, Sasuke se leva et approcha la jeune femme pour l'aider à ramasser ses choses avant qu'une autre bourrasque ne les emporte ailleurs. Il se pencha et prit un document dans ses mains au même moment qu'elle. Surprise, Sakura sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke qui en eu le souffle coupé. Pourquoi ses yeux verts avaient l'air si séduisants tout à coup? Elle se lécha la lèvre inférieure et cligna des yeux doucement. Une brise souffla doucement ses cheveux entraînant par le fait même son doux parfum vers lui. Il inspira profondément.

« Sasuke? Que fais-tu là? » demanda la rose d'une voix faible.

« Je rentrais chez moi. » répondit doucement le jeune homme.

Voyant l'air incompréhensif qu'affichait la belle, Sasuke s'empressa de rectifier sa réponse.

« Je voulais te donner un coup de main avant que le vent ne reprenne. » ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné.

« Oh! Merci, c'est gentil. » souffla Sakura en affichant un sourire splendide.

« … »

« Ce vent est une vraie plaie ce soir, mais pas autant que ma robe. » confia-t-elle en se relevant.

« Quoi? » demanda le jeune Uchiha en la suivant.

« Il vente tellement que je dois tenir ma robe et avec des dossiers c'est l'enfer! » s'expliqua-t-elle en pointant sa robe dont le bas virevoltait doucement avec la brise.

« Pourquoi la portes-tu alors? » questionna Sasuke en reportant son regard vers le visage de la rose.

« J'avais un rendez-vous. » dit-elle avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« Tu… » commença le jeune homme, troublé par sa révélation.

« Avec Ino. Elle trouve que je ne me mets pas assez à mon avantage et comme on devait discuter de dossiers ensemble, on en a profité pour aller manger un morceau dans un resto chic. Du coup, la robe s'imposait. » informa Sakura en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Hn… » répliqua Sasuke en détournant le regard.

'Depuis quand est-elle si jolie... Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué?' pensa-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

Au même moment, la manche déchirée de son chandail fut projetée sur le côté par le vent. « Oh! Tu saignes Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? » demanda la jeune Haruno avec inquiétude en voyant la plaie béante sur son avant-bras.

« Rien je… » tenta de s'expliquer le jeune homme en cachant son bras derrière son dos.

« Rien? Cette blessure est beaucoup trop profonde! » répliqua Sakura avec des yeux ronds.

Sans crier garde, elle jeta ses dossiers par terre et l'attrapa par la main pour le conduire vers le banc. Elle s'assit près de lui et releva les lambeaux de sa manche pour mieux voir sa blessure. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui au grand désespoir de Sasuke et commença à lui infuser du chakra. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, elle était magnétique. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la rose le relâcha et frotta doucement sa blessure fraîchement guérie. La nuit était maintenant tombée et les lampadaires éclairaient légèrement le parc.

« Voilà, comme neuf! » dit-elle en caressant son bras.

« Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligée. » ajouta-t-il en replaçant sa manche, gêné par l'affectuosité de la jeune femme.

« Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser saigner à mort. » répondit la rose en observant le ciel.

« Hn. »

« Bon! Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, la nuit est tombée. » annonça Sakura en se levant d'un bond.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » déclara le jeune Uchiha en se levant.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Sasuke, je-je peux me débrouiller. » répliqua la rose au même moment où Sasuke attrapait les dossiers.

« T'as qu'à tenir ta robe. » dit-il avec un air sexy.

Poussant délicatement la rose dans la bonne direction, Sasuke laissa sa main quelques minutes supplémentaire dans le bas de son dos avant de glisser lentement ses doigts vers son bras. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la touche. Surprise, Sakura s'écarta légèrement et lui donna un sourire à couper le souffle avant de repousser une mèche rebelle sur son front. Les deux marchèrent en silence pendant un temps alors que les lampadaires éclairaient leur chemin vers Konoha et que les maisonnées illuminées ajoutaient de la féerie à leur balade. Sasuke replaça la pile de dossiers sous son bras et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je croyais que tu avais déménagée… » annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Déménager? Pourquoi? » s'exclama Sakura, surprise par ses allégations.

« Ça doit bien faire quatre mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. » s'expliqua Sasuke.

« Oh! Disons que j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. L'hôpital, les patients et la nouvelle clinique de formation des ninjas médecins prennent presque tout mon temps. Sans parler de ma dernière mission avec les filles. Je n'ai pas vu grand monde depuis. » informa la rose.

« Je comprend. »

« Et toi? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu beaucoup non plus… » insinua-t-elle, tout sourire, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule sur le bras.

« J'étais en mission. » répondit-il toujours aussi sérieux.

« Hummm… »

Alors qu'un silence s'installait entre eux, Sasuke se rendit compte que la jeune femme le regardait avec incertitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Comment ça se passe avec Ume? » s'enquit-elle, un peu gênée.

« Avec qui? » répliqua Sasuke surpris.

« Ume? Tu sais, la fille que tu embrassais au bar la dernière fois que tu es sorti avec Naruto… » élabora la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

« Tu-tu m'as vu? » bafouilla le jeune homme alors que ses oreilles prenaient une délicieuse teinte rougeâtre

« Ciel Sasuke! Tout le monde vous voyait! » rajouta Sakura en faisant rouler ses yeux dramatiquement.

« Je… Désolé. » s'empressa de s'excuser le jeune Uchiha.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec ta petite amie. Je me demandais juste si tout allait bien depuis. » rétorqua la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas ma copine. » lâcha Sasuke, maintenant officiellement mal à l'aise.

« Non? » répondit la rose, surprise.

« Non… Je… On se voyait pour… pour… pour autre chose » avoua le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

« Oh! Je vois… Ah, ah, ah! Désolée, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. » dit Sakura, rouge comme une pivoine, en comprenant ce que le jeune homme essayait de lui signifier.

« Ce n'est rien. » ajouta Sasuke en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Reportant son attention vers la route, Sakura tenta d'ignorer le malaise qu'elle ressentait et tourna à droite alors que Sasuke tourna à gauche. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme échappa les dossiers qui virevoltèrent au vent avant de s'effondrer au sol écrasé par le poids plume de la rose. Grognant, Sasuke tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver complètement aveuglé par des pans de cheveux roses. En sentant une main sur sa taille, Sakura releva la tête et rougit immédiatement devant la position délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Étendue sur Sasuke, celui-ci avait une main posée sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa cuisse dénudée dans ce qui semblait être une position de protection. Son visage, si près du sien qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser, était magnifique. Ses traits fins et pourtant puissants étaient si beaux qu'elle en perdit le souffle et que dire de ses yeux couleur ébène qui brillaient ce soir! Elle aurait pu mourir sur place. Sasuke, quant à lui, se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarquer la beauté de la jolie Haruno. Ses yeux d'un vert si profond et ses lèvres pulpeuses lui sautaient aux yeux. Il était tout à fait conscient de la main sur sa cuisse qui était à moitié sous sa robe. Comme il avait envie de lui arracher ce bout de tissu… Avant de succomber à la tentation, le jeune homme entreprit de relever la belle et glissa ses mains le long de ses bras vers ses épaules dénudées. Devant le geste du jeune homme, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'extase. La sensation de ses mains sur sa peau lui faisait l'effet de milliers de frissons. Voyant sa réaction, le jeune Uchiha crut perdre tout repère et manqua de lui sauter dessus. Elle lui rendait la tâche vraiment difficile, ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre? Immédiatement, Sassuke l'attrapa par les épaules et la repoussa légèrement pour qu'elle retombe sur ses genoux, puis se redressa avant de l'aider à son tour.

« Je… Je… Désolé Sasuke, je croyais que, que tu prendrais le raccourci. » balbutia la rose en tentant de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Ça va? » s'enquit Sasuke dont le cœur battait la chamade.

« Oui, oui. » répondit-elle en se frottant nerveusement le bras.

« Laisse-moi reprendre les dossiers. »

Ramassant les dossiers rapidement, Sasuke repris la route que voulait initialement prendre Sakura et tenta de dissimuler le rouge sur ses joues. Abasourdie, la rose toussa un peu et s'empressa de le suivre. Le reste du chemin se passa sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Une fois rendus au bas de l'escalier de son appartement, Sasuke remis les dossiers à Sakura et se tourna pour quitter au plus vite la jeune femme lorsqu'il fût retenu par la manche. Surpris, il fit volte-face et constata que Sakura le retenait d'une main.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il stupéfait.

« Euh! Je… Je voulais simplement te dire merci pour tout Sasuke. » confia la jolie Haruno.

Et sans crier garde, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement, laissant Sasuke pantois au bas des escaliers.

.

…

.

C'était le moment le plus étrange de toute sa vie et pourtant l'un des plus mémorables. Ce fût à ce moment précis que le jeune Uchiha découvrit que son cœur ne lui appartenait plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke avait inconsciemment porté son regard sur la jolie Haruno assise sur un banc qui discutait paisiblement avec Kakashi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant capté son attention ni pourquoi elle l'intimidait tant. Peut-être était-ce l'histoire qui les unissait ou les remords de ses erreurs passées? Il aurait dû lui demander de l'accompagner à ce fichu festival.

« Sasuke? » appela une voix féminine.

« Hn? » grogna le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur Karin.

« Tu dors ou quoi? Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle! » reprocha-t-elle avec un air furibond.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

« Ça te tuerais de sourire un peu? » s'emporta la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Probablement… » répondit Sasuke d'un air neutre.

« Crétin va… » soupira la jeune femme en le bousculant amicalement.

« Hn. »

« Pourquoi tu ne la pas invité à la fin? » le questionna Karin.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » dit le jeune Uchiha en regardant ailleurs.

« Sasuke… Nous sommes devenus amis pas vrai? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Mouais… » répondit Sasuke d'un air détaché.

« Enfin bref… Je commence à te connaître et je dois te dire que tu n'es vraiment pas discret… » continua Karin, amusée par les manières de Sasuke.

« … »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dis oui? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Tu avais besoin d'aide. » répliqua le jeune Uchiha en reportant son regard sur elle.

« Oui, mais ce que je vais te demander de faire pourrait te nuire et j'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre. » rétorqua la jeune femme.

« J'ai accepté, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Elle n'était pas supposée être ici avec notre crétin de sensei. » ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Soit! Fait à ta tête… Mais au moins, profite un peu de la situation, elle arrive. » annonça Karin avec entrain en disparaissant dans la foule.

« Quoi? » répliqua Sasuke en regardant autour de lui.

Au même moment, Sakura et Kakashi firent irruption derrière lui. Immédiatement, Naruto se posta devant le duo et força l'homme aux cheveux argentés à le suivre pour participer à un défi dans un kiosque qui se trouvait près de lui. Alors que Karin et les filles observaient les garçons avec entrain, Sasuke soupira profondément et s'approcha de Sakura qui rigolait dans son coin. La vision qu'elle avait de Kakashi qui tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte de Naruto devait être hilarante. Alors que le jeune Uchiha s'apprêtait à tapoter l'épaule de la rose, celle-ci se retourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire avant de timidement s'accrocher à son bras. Surpris, Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul.

« Oh! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise Sasuke. J'ai l'habitude de faire ça avec Naruto. » expliqua la jeune femme alors que ses joues s'embrasèrent.

'Génial! Je suis aussi attirant que l'abruti maintenant…' pensa sombrement Sasuke.

« Hn. »

« Alors? » demanda-t-elle toujours aussi joyeuse.

« Alors quoi? » répliqua le jeune Uchiha d'un ton sec.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de laisser Naruto gagner un défi. » reformula la rose.

« Je me moque de ces idioties. » commenta Sasuke d'un air grognon.

« Je vois. Pas la peine d'être de si mauvais poil, je te fiche la paix. » annonça Sakura d'un ton sec.

« Sakura… » tenta de s'excuser le jeune homme.

Mais celle-ci avait déjà tourné les talons et s'était dirigée vers un banc avec une mine renfrognée. Agacé, Sasuke la suivit et s'assis à sa droite, mais Sakura l'ignorait complètement. Énervé, il l'attrapa par la main gauche et la força à se retourner. Surprise, la rose tomba presque à la renverse sur le ténébreux jeune homme qui tenta du mieux qu'il pût de la rattraper.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend crétin? » se plaignit-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte du jeune Uchiha.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » répliqua Sasuke, agacé.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui tire une tête d'enterrement! » s'offusqua Sakura en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa doucement le jeune homme.

« Euh? »

« Je n'ai pas voulu te froisser. » ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard sincère.

« Ça… Ça va. J'ai juste été un peu surprise de ta réaction. Tout à l'heure tu allais plutôt bien. » répliqua la rose en détournant le regard.

« J'ai la tête ailleurs. Ça me pèse. » confia-t-il avant de soupirer gravement.

« J'ai fait quelque chose? » le questionna la jeune Haruno en pausant une main sur son bras.

« Non. » répondit Sasuke.

« D'accord. »

Sentant la jeune femme devenir de plus en plus inconfortable, Sasuke chercha un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'il eut une brillante idée. Glissant sa main dans celle de Sakura, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et entraîna la jeune femme avec lui. Il marcha quelques pas vers un kiosque et s'arrêta devant celui-ci avec un léger sourire en coin. Confuse, Sakura posa son regard sur Sasuke puis dévisagea le kiosque avec incrédulité. C'était un de ses stands traditionnels appelés « Wanage » où l'on devait lancer des cerceaux sur des bâtons afin de marquer des points.

« Voilà! » dit-il en s'avançant vers le kiosque et en empoignant deux ensemble de cerceaux.

« … »

« Tu veux jouer? » demanda-t-il devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi? » répéta la rose avec incrédulité.

« À moins que tu aies trop peur de te prendre une râclée… » plaisanta Sasuke en sachant que cela viendrait toucher la corde sensible de la jeune femme.

« Dans tes rêves Uchiha! » répondit spontanément Sakura en attrapant un ensemble de cerceaux.

« C'est ce que je me disais Haruno. » ajouta le ténébreux jeune homme, un sourire amusé collé au visage.

Sans perdre un instant, les deux ninjas s'élancèrent et sans grande surprise, enfilèrent les cerceaux les uns après les autres sur les pôles. Lorsque leur réserve de dix cerceaux fût épuisée, Sasuke se tourna vers la rose avec un petit sourire en coin alors que tous leurs amis se joignirent à eux.

« Tu ne t'en sors pas mal… » complimenta Sasuke.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi crétin? Je te rappelle que je porte le même bandeau que toi. » répliqua la jolie Haruno.

« Crétin? » répéta avec stupéfaction le beau brun.

« Il n'y a pas que Naruto qui peut en être un. » déclara la rose avec un sourire amusé.

« HÉ! » s'insurgea Naruto en tentant de s'interposer malgré l'étreinte d'Hinata.

Pendant que leurs amis ricanaient, Sasuke se tourna complètement vers Sakura et lui lança un regard si intense qu'elle fût prise de frissons. Elle avait piqué son ego.

« Très bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir. Je te mets au défi. » annonça-t-il d'un regard de prédateur.

« Vas-y. » répliqua-t-elle avec la même intensité.

« C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font ces deux là! » s'exclama Temari, amusée par la scène cocasse.

« Oh là les amoureux! On se calme. » plaisanta Kiba en engouffrant Ino dans une étreinte amoureuse.

« Boucle-la Inuzuka. » répliquèrent Sasuke et Sakura.

« Oh! Ça commence à être intéressant ici. » souffla Tenten avec un petit rire discret.

« Plutôt quelle galère! » dit Shikamaru en se massant le crâne.

« Alors ce défi? » demanda Naruto, tout excité.

« Les dix pendant une série de sauts arrières jusqu'à l'arbre. » déclara le jeune Uchiha.

« Sasuke! Je suis en kimono. Comment veux-tu que je fasse cela sans tout défaire? » protesta Sakura.

« Hn… Les défis avec Naruto sont bien mieux qu'avec toi. » se plaint Sasuke avec une moue.

« Ferme-la! » répliqua-t-elle en le frappant durement à l'épaule, « Va pour le saut arrière alors. Mais si j'abîme mon kimono, tu vas le payer cher. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » dit le beau ténébreux en pouffant de rire.

Se positionnant tous les deux devant le kiosque, Sasuke et Sakura prirent un autre ensemble de dix cerceaux et se préparèrent à lancer. Avant de s'élancer toutefois, Sakura entrouvrit légèrement le bas de son kimono, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du jeune Uchiha. Cette situation ne manqua pas non plus de faire rigoler Kakashi qui trouvait le jeune homme de moins en moins discret. Impatient de voir le duel, Naruto se jeta devant ses deux amis et les regarda avec supplication. Il voulait participer lui aussi.

« Sakura, s'il-te-plaît? » supplia Naruto avec des yeux de biche.

« D'accord. Fait le décompte. » consentit la rose en roulant les yeux d'exaspération.

Le blondinet ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à compter. Lorsqu'il souffla le trois, Sasuke et Sakura s'élancèrent. Ils étaient spectaculaires à voir. Au début de leur saut, ils lancèrent un premier anneau qui s'accrocha facilement au poteau, puis un deuxième juste avant de commencer leur culbute. Le troisième fût ensuite lancé juste avant d'atterrir et ils entamèrent un second saut qui permit d'enfiler trois autres cerceaux avec succès. Alors que le neuvième s'accrocha, les deux ninjas s'échangèrent un regard complice et un petit sourire en coin. Le moment de lancer le dernier cerceau était enfin venu. Sasuke s'élança juste avant de toucher le sol avec grâce et accrocha son dernier cerceau sans grand effort. Au même moment, Sakura fit de même, mais au moment de toucher le sol, le talon de sa sandale se coinça dans le sol et elle rata un peu son tir. Le cerceau cogna durement le poteau et s'écrasa par terre au grand désarroi de la rose qui perdit pied. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, Sasuke se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de pousser un soupir. Un silence de mort régnait autour d'eux. Un peu gêné, le ténébreux jeune homme se pressa de redresser la belle Haruno.

« Bon sang, mais comment as-tu pu manquer ce tir Sakura? » déclara Ino en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Et moi qui espérait que le grand Uchiha se prenne une râclée… » soupira Kiba en hochant la tête.

« QUOI? Je vous ferais remarquer que mon kimono a manqué de me jeter par terre. » s'emporta Sakura.

« Elle a raison. Ça ne doit pas être évident. » s'empressa d'ajouter Kakashi.

« Mouais… Tu parles. C'est surtout que Sasuke se cherchait un défi facile. » répliqua le jeune Uzumaki, les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la tête.

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles l'abruti? » s'enquit Sasuke d'un air énervé.

« T'en prendre à une fille sans défense en kimono. Il faut vraiment être un loser. » répondit avec arrogance le blond avant de recevoir une puissante claque derrière la tête, « Aille! Mais pourquoi… » commença Naruto en se massant le crâne.

« Je ne suis pas une fille sans défense… » s'écria Sakura en brandissant son poing.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! » tenta de s'expliquer le jeune Uzumaki en se protégeant la tête.

Alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à torturer le blond, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et on la poussa légèrement vers Sasuke.

« KAKASHI! » s'époumona un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en se jetant dans les jambes de l'homme.

Surpris, Kakashi manqua de tomber à la renverse par le petit ouragan de trois ans qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ses jambes. Un sourire sincère s'esquissa alors derrière son masque. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se pencha vers le bambin et le souleva aisément dans ses bras.

« Asuma! Comment vas-tu? » demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Je vais vraiiiment bien! Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Est-ce que tu veux goûter à ma friandise que ma maman m'a donné? J'ai pêché un poisson, tu veux le voir? Maman! MAMAN! Montre mon poisson à Kakashi! » déblatéra le bambin en s'accrochant au kimono de l'homme.

« Oh là petite terreur! Du calme, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis. » informa Kakashi lorsqu'il aperçut la mère du coin de l'œil.

« Asuma! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir n'importe où comme ça? Tu aurais pu te perdre. » gronda Kurenai, les mains sur les hanches.

« Désolé… » s'excusa doucement Asuma, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça va Kurenai, il n'est rien arrivé. » tenta de dédramatiser l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Là n'est pas la question Kakashi. » répondit Kurenai, encore fâchée par la situation.

Reposant le petit par terre, l'homme se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de tapoter doucement la tête du bambin pour le rassurer. Pendant qu'un malaise grandissant s'installait parmi le groupe de ninjas, Ino tapa soudainement dans ses main et offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Et si on allait au prochain stand? Ça vous dit? » suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire inquiet.

« Hn… Très bonne idée. » approuva Sasuke.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Naruto, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation.

« Ferme-la et suis-moi. » répondit le jeune Uchiha en traînant le blond vers les kiosques suivants.

« Tu-tu veux venir jouer avec nous Asuma? » proposa Hinata avec un sourire en se penchant vers l'enfant.

« Oh OUIIIIII! » cria avec enthousiasme le petit en sautant sur place et en applaudissant.

« Très bien! On y va alors! » dit Ino en lui tendant la main lorsqu'il se mit a faire une moue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

« C'est que… » commença le petit.

« Quoi? » pressa Kiba.

« J'ai très envie… Il faut que j'y aille! » confia Asuma en se tortillant.

« Oh! »

« Et c'est là que nous serions allés si tu ne t'étais pas enfui. » dit Kurenai d'un ton réprobateur.

« Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes pour replacer ma tenue. Tu viens avec moi mon chéri? » demanda alors Sakura avec un sourire charmeur.

« Oui mademoiselle Sakura! Merci mademoiselle Sakura. » dit Asuma avec les joues rouges tant il était impressionné par la rose.

« Merci Sakura. » remercia Kurenai avec un petit sourire discret.

« Ça me fait plaisir. » répliqua-t-elle, tout sourire.

Tandis qu'Asuma attrapait la main de Sakura et que ceux-ci s'en allaient en direction des toilettes, Naruto et les autres se dispersèrent vers les kiosques. Bien vite, Kakashi et Kurenai se retrouvèrent seuls. Un malaise grandissant s'installa entre eux et bien vite Kakashi du se rendre à l'évidence que la brunette n'allait pas faire les premiers pas. S'éclaircissant la voix un peu, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers Kurenai avec un léger sourire.

« Alors tu t'amuses bien au festival? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Asuma te voit. » répondit la femme en croisant les bras.

« Quoi? » s'étonna Kakashi, « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? »

« Oublie ça. » répondit la brunette en voulant s'éloigner.

« Non, non, non. » dit-il en la retenant par le bras, « Tu as commencé, alors finis. Qu'as-tu à me reprocher? »

Elle hésita un long moment, puis elle se défit de l'étreinte de Kakashi avant de détourner le regard.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sakura? » demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

« Euh? »

« Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de fiable, à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. Pas un de ces types qui ne pensent qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille qui est deux fois plus jeune que lui. » l'accusa Kurenai en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tes accusations sont vraiment blessantes Kurenai. Je suis venu au festival avec Sakura en amis. » s'offusqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Je t'ai vu l'étreindre tout à l'heure. Ça avait l'air de tout sauf d'être amical! » rajouta la femme avec passion.

« Kurenai… C'était purement platonique. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'était tout à fait puéril, car j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux de Sasuke en le rendant jaloux. » confia Kakashi avec tristesse.

« Quoi? » s'étonna Kurenai.

« Sakura est mon ancienne élève, je la connais depuis sa tendre enfance et je sais très bien que malgré tout ce qu'elle semble se faire croire, elle est toujours amoureuse de Sasuke. Et bizarrement, je crois que Sasuke n'est plus tout à fait fermé à l'idée. Sakura est une amie chère, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. » expliqua l'homme avec inquiétude.

« Oh! »

Pendant un court instant, Kakashi ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi semblait-elle si bouleversée? N'étaient-ils pas eux aussi amis? Ces questions le troublèrent profondément et il ne put s'empêcher de les poser à voix haute.

« Pourquoi cela t'affecte-t-il autant? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh? Je… Je… » balbutia la femme en tentant de trouver une diversion.

« MAMAN! » s'écria Asuma en traînant Sakura par la main.

« Doucement Asuma, tu vas me faire tomber! » s'écria la rose en tentant d'enfiler un pied devant l'autre malgré son kimono.

« Désolé Mademoiselle Sakura. » s'excusa l'enfant en ralentissant la cadence, « Dit Maman? On peut faire des kiosques avec Kakashi? »

« Je… Je n'en sais rien mon chéri… » répondit la mère, encore chamboulée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Bien sûr! J'en serais ravi. Ça ne te dérange pas Sakura si je t'abandonne un peu? » annonça Kakashi comme si de rien n'était.

« Pas le moins du monde! Amusez-vous bien! » déclara sincèrement la jolie Haruno.

Sur ce, la rose tourna les talons vers son groupe d'amis, laissant à nouveau Kurenai aux prises avec ses démons. Kakashi la dévisagea longuement. Il attendait une réponse à sa question, mais en toute honnêteté, la brunette n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Elle se résigna à mentir.

« Je suis désolée, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on raconte des trucs sur toi. » s'expliqua-t-elle.

Faignant de la croire, Kakashi hocha de la tête et se pencha pour prendre le petit dans ses bras. Heureux comme un roi, Asuma pointait déjà les kiosques qui l'intéressaient et Kakashi s'empressa de le conduire vers ceux-ci. Kurenai resta coite un moment, puis les suivi doucement. Elle se sentait si mal. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle prit la main de Kakashi et continua de marcher avec lui, main dans la main. Kakashi, surpris, ne laissa rien paraître mais commença alors à se poser des questions. Que se passait-il à la fin?

.


End file.
